A Fool's game
by Trixter82
Summary: Everything is oddly calm, but is this merely the calm before the storm? Who is this visitor that the sheriff speaks of, and will Marian and Robin get their messy relationship sorted out? A story about love, longing, trust, politics and betrayal.
1. The calm before the storm

This is the first chapter of a story set after ep 13. The main pairing is Robin /Marian (surprise surpsise :-p) and there will be eight chapters all in all, I think. Look forward to an exiting story about impossible (but necessary) love, social boundaries and trust. Much adventure, fluff and angst in Sherwood Forest.

First chapter: Intoducing Bernie (get used to him, he will be around for a while yawn) and the currents state of affairs.

And oh, plz comment :-)

* * *

1: The calm before the storm

Things were turning out to be somewhat complicated.

Marian was not really surprised about this, the war had made her an unsentimental woman rather than the romantic girl she once was. With this said she had still wished for a simple happy ending. It would have been easy to just run off into the sunset with her prince, and leave all the evil in this world behind.

She gently caressed the coarse wood of her father's chair in the Great Hall. He sensed the movement and tilted his head up towards her, giving his daughter a tired smile. Ever since the somewhat surprising turn of events, when she had rushed out from her wedding, no her trap, and saved her father from his trap, Marian had been waiting for something to happen. A response, a result, a turn of events. Anything. But there was nothing. She watched Guy's tall dark figure, unable to read anything from his face. He met her gaze and for a brief moment she thought she saw a shudder run through his body, like a ghost just walked through the room.

She still hadn't seen Robin. Guy still hadn't confronted her. And now the sheriff had called the council of nobles. Everything seemed to be the same as it always used to be, as if the events surrounding the king-impostor and her wedding never had occurred at all. It was odd. And not just a little unnerving.

"The king" sheriff Vaysey said to the council "seems to have been an impostor. Shocking? Hm? What has become of England? He is under my arrest in this very moment, awaiting a public hanging. It will be a social event for our dear populous. So there you go; there will be something good to gain from these unfortunate events. Misfortune is nothing but a matter of angle, hm? Now, the next thing on the agenda…"

Marion woke from her thoughts. This interested her and she didn't want the sheriff to leave the subject.

"But surely, you must tell us sheriff. Who was this impostor who you are hanging with such joy?!" she said. Reckless. She bit her lip and silently cursed herself. These words were reckless. She really had to get her act together again.

Vaysey put on an annoyed look, like she was an irritating trifle not worth his time.

"Yes. Interesting as always your passion for all things human, Lady Marion. Hm? But is this relevant? An impostor, a thug, a pretender. Gisbourne, what do you think?"

"I suggest him hanged like a common man, my lord."

"Yes, but it seems our lady Marion is displeased with our way to handle this matter. Maybe we should have him tortured. Hm? Maybe that would make this impostor talk."

"No!"

Marian took a deep breath. She had to think, think things through. Why were her thoughts in such a mess!?

"No, sheriff" she said a bit calmer "I just… I'm sorry. I am but a woman. Politics are so very confusing to me".

She smiled and tried to ignore the sarcastic smirk on Guys lips.

To be honest, Marian had seen Robin. A shadowy figure in the distance, watching and waiting. No doubt he was as confused as she was. They had won the battle, but not the war. So why didn't the sheriff or Gisbourne strike back? Robin was wise to be cautious.

The sheriff turned away from Marian and started addressing the group of rather pale and freighted nobles instead. His sheep heard, Marian thought bitterly. She felt contempt for these cowards that caved in so easily after staring danger in the face. Their heads bent down, subdued looks in their faces. Sheep. Their idealism was thinner and frailer than the wings of a butterfly.

"Well, if the woman is happy then perhaps we can all move on to more pressing matters. Friends in the council of nobles, I'm pleased to let you know, we have a visitor…"

---

His men were wise to be cautious. Robin knew this. But this distance from Marian that they enforced upon him was driving him mad.

He had seen her from afar, bittersweet lust mixed up with frustration. It was odd how that one kiss haunted him, brought back every emotion and brought them up to date. All he wanted was to surrender to this, the only thing in his life that put his demons to rest. He felt ecstatic over the love he thought he had lost so many times: Lost her to the war, lost her to death, lost her to a loveless marriage. And yet they had fought their way through all that. Would they have to be parted now due to something as overrated as rationality!? Much didn't understand, and Robin didn't know how to put it into words.

Robin watched his loyal friend across the camp. Much was pinning unions to a broken arrow, making Shish kebab again. Robin would rather eat a nice salty stew any day, but they were in luck to have someone to take care of them all. Much was like a forest wife. The fact that the two of them had been master and servant was apparent still, however close their relationship had become during the years abroad. Things had been a bit tense lately, Robin admitted to himself, and indeed he had been a bit too harsh towards this man who followed him wherever his feet carried him. It was just that Much really didn't understand this. All he wanted was his Bonchurch, Robin at Locksley and King Richard at his throne. All things in the right place, a dream where everything was so very tidy. Much wanted to go home. And then what? Live happily ever after? Without Marian Locksley would not be home, it would be nothing more than a group of badly isolated rooms. Much was a simple man, he wanted simple things. Robin wanted more.

He took an unfinished arrow from his quiver and started to carve on it, giving his hands something to go as his thoughts strayed to more pleasant places.

"Right, I'm not being funny but are we on vacation or what?" Allan said, pacing restlessly across the camp "Cause I would really rather book myself into a nice tavern and be drunk for a week then if you know what I mean."

Will yawned and stretched out his tall boyish body with all the grace of a young man with nothing better to do than watch the leaves fall from the trees.

"We are keeping an eye on Robin remember?"

"Yeah well…."

Allan watched Robin's face lost in whatever daydreams he was pursuing. Like a sulking little boy. Bloody noblemen.

".. I'm sure we could all get drunk if you know what I mean."

"We are not getting drunk!" Much said and pointed at Allan with a carrot nailed to a stick. It wasn't a particularly intimidating gesture, but it did make him look vaguely like Allan's mother. "No more talking nonsense. We… Well we are men on a mission."

Will leaned towards his tree again and quietly admitted to himself that Allan had a point. This life did feel a bit absurd. Nothing happened and it was all so very boring.

"What mission" Allan said "I'm not being funny or anything but I didn't sign up for babysitting."

"It is not optional!"

It had taken Much all his best efforts to calm Robin down. It surprised him that the other men listened to him for once. Perhaps this whole saving the day stunt he had pulled at the church had earned him some limited sort of respect. No doubt it would all pass away eventually. The last weeks had been harder on him than he confessed even to himself. He was used to Robin taking out his frustrations on him, but his harsh words stung like a bee. Well, a quite substantial amount of bees actually. Marian got Robin's head all twisted up. He hated… oh in fact he quite liked Marian. She was the perfect match to Robin, brave and considerate. But he hated this love struck fool of a master. He had a great deal of respect for Robin. When Much panicked, his master was the one who seemed in control, managing every situation. And Much relied on him to be this leader personality. Now Robin behaved like a child, and Much didn't quite know how to handle it. Babysitting Robin was an excuse to be given some time to think. It seemed plausible enough with his master being in such a state of selfishness lately.

Robin raised his head and watched his companions. They looked like lazy cats, sleeping the day away. No doubt this sedating, numbing way of life was what a lawless man could expect, shut out from the society he lived in. But they had made a choice to use their non-existence differently; he had talked them into that. Their conversation amused him slightly. Babysitting! He didn't need to be treated like this, he was their leader. This was all Much's doing, he would be pleased to live out his days in this way. However good his intentions were this was proving to be the longest bloody week in Robin's life. And for what reason!? People were still being taxed to death. Waiting for the sheriff's next scheme was probably very wise. But he was Robin Hood. And he was tired of being told what was wise.

That thought sounded a bit Marian-esc, come to think of it.

"Well, vacation or not" he said "All good things must come to an end. What do you say gents? Maybe it is time to take advantage of this ceasefire and set some nice traps?"

"Master surely…" Much tried.

"No Much, surely we have waited long enough"

Allan's face lit up in a beaming smile that would have made the sun shy.

"Welcome back mate" he said and went over to Will, giving him a light shuffle with his foot "Rise and shine my friend, you heard the boss"

It was time to act.

----

Days came and went, Marian thought as she took her father's hand and stepped into the cart. These days came and went and they were so very dreary and endless. Usually the council of nobles made her somewhat exited, she liked to be in the middle of things. Robin was right. She did use her father as an excuse. The thought of running off into Sherwood as an outlaw seemed like a failure. In reality this politics that made her so frustrated were an art that she took great pride in mastering. It had disturbed her to discover these sides of her personality, calculating and deceptive. But she was true to her ideals, and in truth, even though she felt a bit remorseful about her treatment of Gisbourne, this was who she was. Three things were important in her life. Her love for her father was one. This war against poverty was the second. The third was something she felt so sure she had lost. But oh that kiss…

Robin.

She felt that lingering smile pressing her lips into an awkward stiffness again. So this was the third thing that was important to her: Loving Robin, and being loved by him in return. God how painfully sentimental! What a fool she was. And yet, how wonderful it was to be foolish once again. She had been forced to grow up so fast, into a reality that she had no chance of predicting. And now she was faced with this news that the sheriff had presented to them. All in all it was quite surprising. She really had to talk to Robin.

----

This was forest life at its finest, Robin thought as he saw the scene before him. The outlaws took part in a rather cheerful little fight with a fat young nobleman. This was one of their favourite places for ambushes, just where the southern road turned around a cliff, giving it a blind spot. The nobleman looked somewhat familiar, Robin thought, though his round face was blushing red as he panted after air. It made his features somewhat distorted. He'd probably considered himself safe with that scarecrow of a manservant he had with him, taking a little shortcut trough Sherwood. A very bad idea, as he should have known. He couldn't listen much to gossip this lord something or another. Robin gracefully ducked from another swing with that big old broadsword the nobleman bothered to carry around, then he gently swept the young man of his feet with his Saracen bow. He smiled as he fought, feeling in control once again. Soon he would see Marian as well, sneak into her room after sunset like a thief. She would be angry for the long wait no doubt, but he did like her spicy.

"Hello? Sherwood to Robin?" Allan said, looking at Robin's face that was lost in rather pleasant thoughts it seemed "I'm not being funny but shouldn't we be robbing him?"

Robin aimed his attention to the young man at the tip of his Saracen sword. Bernard of Alestone, he suddenly remembered. In a different time he had met a somewhat smaller version of this man at a very boring party. And, he thought to himself, Bernard had definitely not improved the party a bit. He was vain and dull, and constantly trying to drag Marion into a tedious discussion about hunting birds. By the looks of it Bernard needed to do a little less eating and a little more hunting.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Bernie. Off on a little hunting trip? Oh my, oh my, a very bad choice to go into my forest I'm afraid." Robin shook his head and smiled.

"You are the game here my friend" Alan added with a grin. He apparently enjoyed the situation, having the time of his life.

Even Much seemed pleased with a little action for once. He could also remember this man, and he recalled him being extremely rude to those he considered inferior to him.

"Welcome to Sherwood, where lawlessness is less of a lessness and more of a law… I think you will find" he said.

"Now" Robin continued with a mischievous grin "I see you have a nice little pouch there, full of shiny coins I'm sure. Here is how it goes. You give us the money, we distribute them amongst the ones in need, and you can be on your way. I am sure it will make your day to know that your little… contribution… has been invested in a lovely Sunday stew for some ever so grateful peasant family. Let's call it a… hunting fee. Game doesn't come free you know."

"I… I'm not hunting" Bernie panted.

God, Robin had forgot how annoying his voice was; so awfully loud and squeaky.

"Actually I'm on my way to Nottingham. For the feast you know. I can never miss a good feast" Bernie continued, falling into the kind of chattering that Robin remembered from their last encounter "Tell me, is lovely Lady Marian still around? I would love to take up our discussion on hawks again, and I'm sure she would be pleased as well. I was going to write to her but, well. You know how it is. War abroad and everything."

"Surely, you have not been to war. And what feast!?"

"Well… no. I'm not at war, specifically. I would have, but then there is my ankle you see. It's not entirely well. And I have these headaches. Sometimes I can't even move from my bed because of it… I'm sure I talked to you about my sprained ankle. It was a most unfortunate hunting accident. One of my hounds had stirred up a fox…"

"What feast!?"

This was starting to annoy Robin, and by the looks of it his men were not so amused anymore either. They didn't have all day! Well actually, to be perfectly honest, they did have all day. But there were other more pleasing ways they could be spending it in. Like… distributing wealth… or drinking ale… or visiting Knighton Hall even…

"Well the Nottingham feast of course. The sheriff is giving away lands now, since the accidents."

Accidents… Yes, indeed very clumsy that lord Merton, falling over a dagger like that.

"… It seems they will be given to a war hero, someone who fought for the king. A Lord Rodney I think. Ah how pleased I shall be to se him! A man of war, surely he will find it interesting to see this sword, it belonged to my father but I must say I have myself mastered the art of…"

Robin interrupted him with a surprised yell. This, he thought, suddenly oblivious to the robbery they were supposed to finish off quick and easy, could prove to be very interesting.

"Lord Rodney! Are you sure!?"

"And we are so taking that sword mate" Alan interposed.

"Lord Rodney, but surely he is in the holy land?! Master! He was not coming home anytime soon was he?" Much said with a sparkle of hope. If Sir Rodney was coming back, then perhaps the king was on his way as well. And if the king came back, then everything would be good and right again, at last. He would have his Bonchurch and there would be no more cold caves.

Robin's thought were moving in a slightly different direction. It was not so little surprising that Rodney was made the new lord of Merton. No doubt the sheriff had some kind of scheme coming their way.

Finally things were beginning to move.

* * *

Well first chapter done. In the second there will be a feast at the castle and everyone gets drunk hehe. Some Robin/Marian moments in there as well. 


	2. Her beauty and the moonlight

Well, I was going to wait a while with submitting this the next chaper, but what the hell ;-)

In this chapter the outlaws attend a party at the castle, everyone gets drunk and Robin is in agony. The fluff in this cappie is a bit thorny, but it all goes with the plot line. s

Thanx for the rewievs! You made my day.

* * *

2: Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

Marian watched her reflection in the bowl of water. Pale pink rose petals stirred the surface and made her face distorted and blurred. She was still young, but as years went by this beauty of hers would fade as everything in nature faded when autumn came. And where would she be then? The old familiar loneliness overthrew her for a second, made her stomach flip with something she never admitted to herself as being fear. A thumping sound made her spin around to face the window.

"Robin. So now you come, better late than never I guess. What do you want? Surely there is something you want."

Marian couldn't help the coldness of her voice. She felt so tired and weary and here he was, all puppy-eyed and his tall lean body strong and warm and…. inviting. Just across her room. This was all too much. And it was so very inappropriate for him to be here. Stealing kisses and taking her heart to far off places, off to war and off into the forest.

Tough there were no kiss-stealing taking place just yet.

"I heard about the feast." He said.

"I have to go there. Guy won't bother me and I will be your little spy. As I always am"

"And you will enjoy it, I'm sure. Bernard of Alestone will be there. One sword short and quite a few swords fatter I would say."

Oh no… not Bernie… Marian tried not to sigh. She would have to be polite and well-behaved. It would be another suitor no doubt, God knew she had seen them come and go over the years. This was such a bad time, holding her head high through another embarrassing situation would prove to be difficult.

"You shouldn't make fun of Bernie Robin. He is not a clever man. He has lived a sheltered life you know. And he really knows his birds."

"Mm. The only birds he will ever know mind you. Fit as a barrel he is"

"Robin…"

"And he will court you. Gisbourne won't like that a bit. Actually Bernie is improving on me as we speak"

"And you shouldn't be mean to Guy. We have mistreated him"

Robin felt a sudden pain rushing through his body as she mentioned Guy. Silly him to take it up like this. She looked so beautiful, those big blue eyes wet with emotion, her cheeks slightly blushed. He would have taken her into his arms but there had been something that had put him on his guard as soon as he entered the room. Perhaps it was the sheer strength of her presence. He couldn't carry it all, he felt as if he was being devoured. He had needed time to get his act together and now she started it all over again; sympathising with the devil.

"Guy again! He is terrible man and you still defend him! Tell me, was he striking in his black leather suit Marion? Perhaps you regret your choice even!"

Marian stiffened a little at this sudden outburst of anger. The old jealousy was still there. It surprised her that Robin was so self-conscious when it came to Guy. There were so many things unspoken.

"He's a human being!"

"And that makes him what? Honourable? Worthy of your concern? I do not understand this Marian. All men are not good!"

"And everything is not black and white!"

He stepped closer, frustrated and restless.

"He is a traitor. He betrayed the king. He stabbed me. He stabbed you! Why would you defend him like this if you didn't carry a torch for him!?"

"Oh g…"

"Yes, yes, grow up. You always say that"

He sighed and his features softened considerably.

"Why do we always fight Marian? I have missed you so"

He stepped through the room, gently put his hand on her waist and pressed his lips to her forehead. The fact that he could do this without her pulling away was reason enough to put his jealousy aside for a bit. She smelled of smoke from the fireplace where she had been occupied with her embroidery, her skin was cool and smooth and so very intoxicating. She leaned on him for a while, rested her weight on his body. She felt comfortable in his company. There are so many words unspoken, she thought as her mind slowly went numb.

"I do not know. Perhaps we fight because that is all we have the strength to do. This life make you want to scream and shout and... Enjoy your embroidery even"

"You are tired" he murmured, his voice muffled and a bit strained.

"I am"

"I should go"

"You should"

He stepped back, took her face between his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I will be back tomorrow" he said and backed away from her towards the window. Half way out of it he turned around and added with a boyish smile: "And I will be a whole day older. One day you will have to stop telling me to grow up you know, my love."

As he disappeared into the night Marian sat down on her bed and tried not to smile.

----

Marian had brought her embroidery to the great hall of Nottingham castle and sat down beside her father instead of taking her usual position. She knew it made her look harmless and passive, and sometimes the gray world of a woman could prove to be an advantage. Women and servants didn't quite exist; they were less of a threat to the powers that be. The feast was a couple of hours away still but the people on the streets were already decorating Nottingham; dressing up the old crone in flowers and colourful wool fabric. Much fuss about this new nobleman, but every reason to celebrate would be a joy for such a scarred town. The sheriff gave them a reason to celebrate. It was very out of character and she didn't quite like it.

As she put another cross-stitch to the linen shirt, the sheriff came into the room with Sir Guy following him like a shadow. And the man on his left side, she thought as the needle in her hand went still, must be Sir Rodney. A crusader they said, and he did indeed look like it. His skin was brown and looked tough like leather, and he had the strength and posture of a man that had spent his life in movement rather than contemplation. Robin might have returned like that had the years been longer, a scarred warrior with hardness in his bones she thought. But perhaps Robin just didn't have it in him. She felt a smile pulling her lips and something like excitement went like a shiver through her body. Concentrate!

She put down her embroidery and went to pour up sour red wine for the men. A pilgrim had once told her that wine was rarely this sour when you came closer to Rome, but the dark red beverage didn't like to travel. It was food after all, not really blood of Christ in a bottle, and she wondered for a moment why people bothered to drink it at all outside church. She smiled a little to herself, and for a brief moment her eyes met with Sir Rodney's. She was surprised to find them strangely kind and cheerful.

"Ah, it must be the famous Lady Marian. And she is pouring us wine. What joy to be back on English soil!"

These were strange words to be the first ones spoken in a room full of fellow noblemen, Marian thought and granted him a wider smile. The sheriff sat down on his usual place and looked strangely amused.

"The crusades did not please you my lord" she said.

"Oh yes, fighting for our noble England. What better way to praise The Lord. But years in the desert have not made me oblivious to the charms of an English rose."

"And" he added and lowered his voice as he leaned closer to her "our Robin did speak of this particular rose"

He blinked at her and looked so much like an uncle granting his young relative some rare sweet that she almost started to laugh.

---

"We are going to Nottingham" Robin said as the outlaws were finishing off the rather steady British breakfast that Much had prepared for them.

"What, going to Nottingham. Master surely. Whatever happened to lying low for a while, taking it easy?"

"I think Robin might have realised that there are better places to lie on than low ones, and I'm not even being funny" Allan said a little bit too insinuating. He had discovered that rude jokes were a very effective way to make Much uncomfortable, and it amused him enough to take every opportunity.

"We are going to Nottingham" Robin said again "That is the plan and I am sticking to it. We will find a way to melt in. Come on Much, it will be fun. Don't be such a spoil-sport"

Much gave his master a sigh and decided to give in. If Robin had bothered to look closer he would have found his old friend looking hurt and a bit resentful, but Robin had his own thoughts miles away. Marian would surely be in Nottingham. And his old friend Sir Rodney come to think of it. Nottingham was definitely the right place to be. He felt quite cheerful and light-hearted this morning.

"There will be food." He said to make Much a bit less of a sulking sourpuss. "And we need to talk to Rodney. You liked Rodney as I recall"

"All you want is to see Marian. But that is fine. I'm fine" Much said and turned away from the conversation. But he wasn't feeling fine at all. He had thought that his master would be more considerate towards him as the chock and heartache wore off, but now it seemed he wasn't needed at all anymore.

----

Allan had wanted them all to dress up as nuns but the beards came in the way. Therefore they made their way into Nottingham wrapped up in the same old cloaks and decided to take this little adventure one step at a time.

"I'm not being funny" Allan said "I'm really not, but we should get some seriously strong ale. It's a feast after all."

"I'm a Muslim" Djaq said and smiled bit patronising "we don't drink. And neither should you. It will be your downfall Allan of the Dale"

"It is a feast though" Will remarked.

"There will be no drinking ale. We need to get into the castle" Robin said a bit impatient. "If we stop to drink then Much will be hungry and then where will we be"

"I'm already hungry" Much responded.

"And there will be food. And drink. In the castle"

They stopped for a while to watch the gray streets of Nottingham. It looked livelier than usual, warm fires were lit in the open houses and it smelled of flowers. And dung. Mostly dung. But there was something of a flowery touch to it.

"Well then. Here we are. Now how do we get into the castle?" Much said with his eyes on the great walls. Everyone turned towards Allan.

"Well, beats me. Maybe I could think of something if I had a pint of ale n' all."

"We take the kitchen entrance" Robin said "We only need to get into the great hall, sneak around a bit and talk to people. Then we will be done. We have to find out what the sheriff is planning"

"This is a terrible idea" Will said as he shook his young head and took the lead towards the castle staff's quarters.

----

It turned out to be a great idea. Sure they didn't get into the great hall, it was way to well guarded to come close enough to get anything useful out of it. But the kitchen quarters are usually a quite nice place to be during a feast. Second best, one could say, to the actual festivity area. They had made their way into some smoky servant quarters where there were considerable amounts of ale and roasted beef, and sat in a circle passing a flask of boos around. Even Djaq drank, since there was no water and the meat was very salty. Robin was a bit on the quiet side, his attention constantly being drawn towards the low echo of voices and laughter from the great hall.

"Think about it" Much said "If things had turned out differently we would be in there. Eating beef. Drinking ale. With lords and ladies. All the high and mighty, toasting us"

"They wouldn't toast us Much. We're not royalties"

"But they would toast us! Me, the new earl of Bonchurch, and you, the great hero from the crusades. All coated in glory and… mink fur"

"And here we are now" Allan said "Eating beef. Drinking ale. With all the lords and ladies of the forest. A toast to us! I would say"

"Yes. A toast to us"

Djaq had made her way to Will's side, moving closer and closer during the evening. It was odd to se Will's expression, a bit blushed and red and very, very uncomfortable, as Djaq gave away to some sorts of girlish flirty side that didn't do her any favours. They were all getting a bit tipsy and outspoken, warm from the fire and the alcohol.

"If Djaq got any closer to Will I'm not being funny we would have a baby in the forest for real this time. And it's not being funny" Allan said "It really, really isn't funny. I mean, I should get the girl, I have charms. Right? Why don't I ever get the girl? I should get the girl"

"It's Djaq, it's not like it's a real girl" Much said with his eyes a bit out of focus and completely missing Djaq's eyes. "I mean, I'm sure she is a girl. Somewhere. Just not the kind you want to kiss"

"Hey let her be" Will burst out, unable to just let Much taunt the brown eyed woman that was almost sitting in his lap by now.

"Will is such a nice boy" Djaq smiled and leaned towards his arm "He reminds me of my brother"

And time passed in a similar manner. More ale was swallowed and words got reckless and hurtful and then tender and loving. The fire was fading in the fireplace, Djaq slept with her head in Will's lap. Much and Little John sang songs that no one knew the words to and Will was being very awkward and stiff and more silent than usual.

"I love you. Seriously. I'm not being funny… funny I am not… I just, I love you Will. You are such a good guy… And Much… I love you. Robin. You should say you're sorry to Much. You know you love each other and I'm so not being funny… Where is Robin anyway? Djaq, she's asleep, but John I must say. Of all the giants of this forest, I really love you the most of them all"

And well, Allan just wouldn't stop talking.

----

There was no way Robin would stay in this company when his lady was around. As soon as the ale kicked in he started to make his way towards the great hall. He couldn't hear any voices but saw the faces in the dim candlelight. Sir Guy, dark and quiet by the sheriff's side, had his eyes on Marian. Lustful or hateful, Robin could not tell but those looks made him sick all the same. These weeks had been confusing at best, he was dunk enough to realise things he would not admit when he was sober. He couldn't believe how far away she still was from him, how impossible it all was. He almost lost her. Twice. And he almost lost himself, lost control. That fight outside the cave had been a madman's fight, a wild berserker that fought to kill rather than to live, and somehow Robin still felt trapped in that dark place. The pure joy in her face as she ran out from the church wasn't enough to set this hourglass back to before the first grain of sand started to fall. All the pain in loosing her, everything he had lost, everything came back to haunt him. Every fallen friend, every lost kiss, his lands, his home. And his youth. Marian always told him to grow up, but he felt like he had grown past his age in the holy land. He used to be so naïve, full of grand ideas about knighthood and life. He would have glory, fight for his king, to be a hero just like the ones in the ballads. He would live with chaste love to his lady and be content. What a foolish boy he had been. Now he watched Marian across the great hall, saw her smile and nod at the fat nobleman at her side. She did this so well, charmed Sir Bernard but kept him on a distance all the same. How many suitors had she turned down when he was gone? Eventually she would have to marry if she was to keep this life up. And no matter how much it hurt him to admit it, this was her world.

And there was the new Lord of Merton, Sir Rodney. He had met him in the holy land, one of the knights that fought closest to the king. A nice man, although a bit too much on the sunny side the way Robin saw it. There was something utterly wrong to feel sunny and content after a day of ruthless slaughtering. Much had liked him. A lot. Probably due to the constant flattering and the fact that Much was the kind of man who needed people to be sunny when his world were falling apart. It made him think the situation was not so bad after all, soothed him and made him calmer. He needed peace and stability.

Robin took a sip of ale and sat down in his sheltered place under a big wooden beam. It was dark enough in the room not to be seen in this dusky corner. But he had wished that Marian would lift her face and meet his gaze just for a moment. She was so very, very far away…

----

Much needed to talk to Robin. There was a limit to how many ballads a man could sing; especially when the words went all wild and spread like leafs in the wind. Everything was going a bit wild around him, spinning around and moving away from him. As he made his way out of the room chairs seemed to be appearing out of nowhere and making him trip and tumble into the cold castle wall. Alas how cold it was, how cold his life had become! He padded the rough surface of the stones as if he was trying to comfort them.

Robin would be where Marian was, no doubt, but it made very little difference to him to know this. Everything looked pretty much the same. He probably came across as a very drunk servant to those who met him, as long as no one recognised him from the old days. Though, luckily he had been very spotty and beardless back then. People seemed to have very little compassion with his state of affairs as he made his way towards the next set of stairs. Laughing maids with braided hair pressed to the other side of the corridor as he passed them.

"laaady… y Maroin now whr she is" he said, perfectly sure he was making sense and they were just being rude not responding. "hgng… evermind I'll find my w… wey onmyown"

It was pure luck that it was Sir Rodney that found him. Any soldier of some experience knew the wicked ways of alcohol, and Sir Rodney was old enough to know when he had enough himself.

"Much!" he said "My friend! It has been too long"

He threw Much over his shoulder, because it seemed to be the quickest way to get him out of harms way, and carried him off to his quarters. This was a young man in serious need of water.

-----

Robin was already in Marian's room when she returned from the feast to her temporary living quarters in the castle. The fact that she always stayed in the same rooms made it easy for him, and her father had been too tired to return to Knighton tonight. It pained her to admit it, but Sir Edward was not in particularly good health.

Robin was not nearly as drunk as Much, but his vision was definitely blurred. She looked so tasty though, tired, but lovely. And so close to him now.

"Robin" she sighted "You cannot do this. Come to me wherever I am"

He stayed silent, smiled and watched her. There was definitely a smile in her eyes and after a while it reached her lips.

"I will not harm you" he said "I will not come closer than I am now. I simply want to see my love up close."

"You are sitting in my bed. If I am to sleep I will have to come closer to you"

"Well, that is very unfortunate, but not my fault"

"It is your fault. You could have chosen to sit on the chair"

"It's made of wood. This bed is softer"

She went closer with her eyes firmly on his hands. He would not try anything surely. But he did seem a bit drunk.

"It is a very soft bed" she agreed and sat down beside him. "So what are you doing here?"

Robin smiled and drew her closer to him until they were lying side by side. He stroked her hair and she rested her hand on his beardy chin. This was terribly inappropriate but so very nice.

"It's a feast. My men and I wanted to attend it but as it seems we are not welcome. So we stayed in the kitchen with the dogs and had a very pleasant day all in all. Now tell me, how has your day been?"

"It was fine. Rodney is nice enough. Makes me wonder though"

"Wonder what?" he asked, not being particularly interested in her answer.

"Well the sheriff brought him here. And he has been behaving very odd, out dear Vaysey. There is a scheme, intricate and no doubt cruel"

"Mmm. There is always a cruel scheme"

"Yes but… I know you are an old friend of this Rodney. But there are really only two possible reasons for him being here. Either he is a victim or he is working for the sheriff. I am not sure Robin…"

But Robin was fast asleep; pleased to be where he most wanted to be for once. She had to push him out of her bed to get this wretched outlaw out into the forest, where he should be spending his night.

----

Much was the last one to return to the camp. He felt a bit lighter at heart. Talking to Sir Rodney had been just what he needed; an old friend showing him a little friendship. He felt a bit less bitter against Robin, although a serious hangover had already started to pound in the back of his head, and all emotions felt increasingly inferior to that more pressing matter. He tumbled down on a blanket and curled up as well as he could behind a tree to get some shelter.

Indeed, it was true as Sir Rodney had said to him. Men like him needed a nice fireplace, and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter. :-) In the third champter you can look forward to a ambush, among other things. Plz comment.

The chapter title is from the song "Hallelulia" by Leonard Cohen.


	3. The Legacy of Downfall Lodge

So this is chapter 3, it sorts off starts to kick off the story a bit I think. Not really much fluff in this chapter, but there is a nice flyffy part in chapter 4 hehe.

* * *

3: The legacy of Downfall Lodge

Marian awoke from a hollow knock at the door. As she lifted her heavy head from the softness of the bed she felt a lingering scent of a man. It made her long to fall back down into sleep. She really couldn't believe his boldness, but it made her smile when she wanted to frown.

Still, the morning called. She had already slept past daybreak and there was much to attend to at Knighton when they came home. A second knock made her put on a robe and walk the distance to the door. She cursed the coldness of the stone floor and curled up her toes trying to hide them under the hem of her dress.

"Sir Bernard! I did not expect you"

Indeed she had not expected him. Yet. But it had been apparent at the feast that it was just a matter of time. Her voice was hoarse and raspy from the early hour and yesterday's festivities. She didn't feel at all up for this just now and couldn't help feeling self-conscious, not showing herself at her finest side. Rather she felt tired and unsheltered with her guard down.

"My Lady! I must excuse myself but I have not been able to think of anything else"

"I am sorry, I do not understand. What have you been thinking of?"

This seemed to rather put him off the speech that it was very apparent he had prepared and rehearsed through most of the night. He still wore the same clothes and smelled quite unpleasant, sweat and alcohol with vague traces of lavender.

"I… I'm… But of you of course milady. Who could think of anything else? Your eyes are as pieces of heaven, one must loose oneself in the depth and blueness. Your pure soul speaks the words of angels…"

Oh no how long would this go on. She tried not to yawn. Soon he would be addressing the matter of her hair, or perhaps the hands. White hands were rather fashionable since the ballad of Tristan and Isolde had come into vogue.

"… Your soft white hands I feel they can heal my soul. Your hair…"

My hair is messy and unwashed and smell of smoke from the fireplace, she thought. My feet are cold and I wish you to leave me alone to tidy myself up to face the day. She wondered for a while what he would say if he knew the damage her "healing hands" had done to Sir Guy's face less than a moon ago.

"Sir Bernard! Why are you addressing my daughter at this hour!?"

Marian leaned out to see her father appear in the corridor. She had never felt so pleased at his intrusion and drew a deep breath in an attempt to not look overexcited. This way of courting a lady, however harmless and well intended, was unacceptable. Sir Edward was in a position where he would be expected to act for his daughter's protection, much to Marian's relief. The fact that Bernie knew very little of socially correct behaviour made it easy for her. She didn't even have to hurt his pride by putting him off.

"Father! Sir Bernard was kind as to come by to wake me. I am afraid I have overslept"

Sir Edward gave Bernie a suspicious look and the fat young man bowed a bit too deep and hurried away.

"Marian are you well?"

"I am quite well, thank you. We are leaving?"

"Yes we take leave with Lord Rodney. And Sir Bernard, he has been invited to take part in the new Lord of Merton's hunting party for an amount of time it seems"

"He has no more pressing obligations elsewhere?"

Sir Edward gently grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and stepped closer.

"Marian. I think you should guard yourself from him. Surely he will not be your choice and you should not be leading him on. It would not be fair"

"No father. Thank you. I will make myself ready for the travel now"

She smiled and closed the door behind him. She had a vague feeling that something in her life was about to go horrible wrong, and she had no clue as to how to stop it.

----

"We will intercept Sir Rodney's retinue by Friar's Pond, it's on Knighton territory and the road will be less guarded"

Robin walked through the camp with steady movements, gathering up his gear and addressing the rather tired and hung over group of outlaws.

"Much will take the watch, when they come close you will do nothing but go and tell us. That will be all, my friend"

Much gave him a grateful look. He sat down against a tree, feeling poisoned and starved but unable to move or eat. Most of yesterday was still in a blur, but he remembered walking through the castle unguarded and visible to anyone who crossed his way. Sir Rodney had come to his rescue, but that had been pure luck. How could he have been so foolish and careless?!

"Will and Little John set up the trap. Allan, you will help me to find hiding spots. The horses will have quite a scare, if we don't have them surrounded they will all shatter and then where would we be. Djaq, you will prepare the camp"

The plan was simple enough. They were to release some ropy branches over the retinue as they came into place, scaring the horses and forcing them into the pond. There would be given no time to escape or draw swords; instead the noble knight would find himself surrounded and in no position to fight. This was vital; Robin did not want to get involved in a skirmish with someone who could potentially become an allied. Sure Sir Rodney would be a bit annoyed no doubt, but it would all pass away as he got invited to taste some real Sherwood hospitality. Well, to tell the truth, they didn't have time for any elaborate cooking. Especially not with the condition their main chef was in. But there were smoked meat and some deep red wine at least.

"Well then lads, let's get down to business shall we?" Robin said and started to lead his men towards Friar's Pond.

----

Much didn't mean to fall asleep. He was just so tired and sick, and the rug of brown beech leaves felt like the softest of quilts in times like these. He could have slept through a battle when Sir Rodney's retinue passed him. Therefore he never saw Sir Edward and Lady Marian and Sir Bernard, and had no chance to warn the others.

----

Robin heard rather than saw the group of mounted nobles turn around the corner. There was no time to feel surprised over the number of people; they had only been expecting Sir Rodney with a manservant and perhaps some more members of his staff. But this was fine all the same; the plan would work with a larger number as well. He quietly cursed Much for not having completed the one simple task he had put on him. There had been many times over the years that it had become apparent that however loyal a servant and friend, Much was no soldier.

Robin ducked down behind a bush and whistled to the others. The ambush was in motion.

----

Marian could recognise that whistle anywhere and instinctually signalled to her trustworthy gray steed to slow the pace. She looked around feeling a bit anxious and unsure what to expect. Then it all happened so very fast.

There were green leaves everywhere, branches brushed her face and forced her to shut her eyes. She could feel the fear in the horse under her and threw herself over his neck not to fall off.

"Father!" she screamed. Sir Edward, with his poor health would be weaker; he would have fallen to the ground by now. He could be hurt, and the panicking horses could be trampling him! She felt the horse twist and turn and start to run. In the distance there were shouts and sudden splashes of water, and then Marian could sense every motion as her beloved steed started to fall down under her. She threw herself off not to be crushed under his weight and muddy ice cold water instantly enveloped her. The shock made her struggle to rise as soon as her body hit the surface; she scrambled after something to hold on to and tried to regain her balance. She couldn't breathe; there was no air in this chaotic world!

The hand that clasped her arm was strong and steady. It lifted her up more than just giving her support.

"Breathe, breathe, take it easy. There you go, everything is fine little friend. Here hold on to this"

She grabbed the large oak staff that was given to her, and stood coughing and gasping for air for a while. Then she lifted her head and looked into the kind brown eyes of Little John. Slowly her thoughts came together again, as she tried to make sense of what had happened. The panic came back in an instant.

"Father!"

"I'm here Marian. Just a bit of a chock, it will pass"

She turned around to see her father stand by the forest edge with Robins hand on his shoulder. Robin looked worried, and he may well, she thought. This was all his doing no doubt. She started to make her way out of the waist deep water with big clumsy movements, and refused to take Robin's hand as he came to meet her.

"Marian, I am sorry, I didn't know…"

"Fool!" she said. In the spur of the moment she made a large sweeping movement with the staff that threw him off balance, and the great Robin Hood fell backwards into the mud.

"I Guess I deserved that…" he said, so obviously ashamed and embarrassed by the whole situation that Marian found it difficult to stay mad at him.

It wasn't until now that they noticed the laughter, a loud thundering roar of utter amusement. They turned around to see Sir Rodney watch them from a distance.

"I am sorry my lady" he said when he came to his senses "But this is the most fun I have had since the holy land. Now, young Robin, I would suggest you show us to your humble abode and get this lady a nice cup of tea"

----

It had been no easy choice to help Sir Edward when the trap fell over the retinue. Robin didn't realise the identities of Sir Rodney's company until it was too late, and when his loud shout reached Will the trap had already been set off. Every inch of his body wanted nothing else than to run after Marian in that moment. But he was a warrior at heart and was used to make fast decisions in the heat of battle. As soon as the sudden chock made the horses go wild he saw Sir Edward fall hard to the ground. The old man would end up being trampled by his own horse before he had a chance to rise and calm her. Robin threw himself more than ran into the scene and sheltered Sir Edward with his own body as the horse slowly found some peace again.

Now they made their way to the camp and Marian looked so chocked and worried about her father that it broke his heart. He wanted to take her into his arms to comfort her but it could prove to be a mistake in front of the other guests. Instead he had to content himself with brief glances and try to put all his compassion and love into them.

Sir Bernard had finally managed to rise from the shock of the ambush and walked by Marian's side. He had taken on a role as her protector and knight in shining armour in front of these outlaws.

"Don't worry my lady, I will protect you or die trying; once before I have encountered these thugs and lived to tell the tale. It was no trifle I will tell you. They outnumbered me and took my sword; luckily I have the gift of words to help me in such situations. Who could think this rogue who calls himself by the name of Robin Hood was once one of us!"

"Who could imagine that indeed, Sir Bernard. It is a shock"

The camp was tidied up as well as possible and even decorated with wild flowers and green leaves. Marian thought that this forest-life seemed more pleasant than the gloomy streets of Nottingham, but then again the autumn was knocking on the door and then the long cold winter would come. She felt slightly worried at the thought of this and wondered how Robin and the other outlaws would manage through it; five years of no northern winters and even before that there had always been a warm fireplace to curl up in front of. She didn't want to think of it. The king would have to come before the ground beneath their feet froze.

Sir Edward breathed heavily and looked tired as he sat down by the fireplace. Marian exchanged a look with Robin who offered her father a woollen blanket to keep him warm. He held her eyes a bit longer than would be common for strangers, as if he was trying to ask her something.

"Thank you" she said "We will be fine"

He nodded and went over to the other outlaws. Sir Rodney, who was standing between Will and Allan, seemed to be in good spirits and more than happy to attend a little forest-picnic before returning to Merton.

"Welcome old comrade" he said, giving Robin a friendly thump on the back. "It has been too long"

"You do know we intend to rob you?"

"Yes, yes, outlaws tend to do a lot of that. I can afford it. The cause is good I hear"

"We have been filling him in on the gaps" Will interposed "Our side of the story"

"And quite a pleasant story I might say. This is a good lad. It is quite a nice bunch of merry men you have gathered Robin. And every army should have a Saracen medic, I have always contested. Your loyal manservant Much gave me the broader picture yesterday already by the way. He had the courtesy of stopping by my room while in the castle; you could learn a great deal of civility from him my friend"

Robin felt a rush of anger as Much was mentioned. Loyal and courteous indeed, he had not completed his task and had put Sir Edward's life in jeopardy by failing to do so!

"Much went to your room yesterday?! But that is not wise, he could have been caught"

"Well he was a bit out of sorts. But no worries, I took great care of him and told nothing of it to our dear sheriff Vaysey"

"Twice he fails me in two days"

Robin shook his head and looked over towards Marian. She was attempting to catch his attention and when he turned in her direction she rose and came towards him. He went to meet her, her eyes big and wet with emotion.

"Robin" she said "My father is unwell. You can not keep us here it would be cruel. It could do him harm"

Robin restrained himself from the impulse to draw his love into his embrace, and silence her worried mind.

"I have no wish to do you any harm, you must know that. I will let you go. How is Sir Edward?"

"There is no time to talk about that now. Bernie will come with us. Maybe you should rob us of any valuables to make it look less like a prank and more of an ambush"

Robin nodded and looked around to see if anyone could hear them, then he lowered his voice.

"I will come to you when it is a better time. We will talk. Marian, I love you so"

"Me too Robin"

It was the first time those words had been spoken between them. Robin's concerned gaze followed Marian as Allan took some of the three nobles' possessions, and then led them from the camp.

----

There was much rejoicing in the assembly of lawless men and nobles it seemed. The outlaws were sitting down and passed around a flask of wine with the only remaining guests; Sir Rodney and his manservant Tom the Boy. Robin sat some distance away from the rest, waiting for Much who was still to return. He felt partly worried, but mostly angered and upset.

Much didn't look at his best when he finally came trotting down towards the camp; pale and unsteady still.

"Much!" Sir Rodney shouted "How pleased I am to see you dear friend. We have been expecting you. But alas, am I disappointed, indeed I am. There seems to be none of your excellent cooking here today comrade!"

Much smiled faintly and started to walk towards the new lord of Merton, but was intercepted half way there by Robin.

"Much, what happened?"

"Master… well I… I…"

"Well? You were supposed to tell us when they came! Had you done as you were told, we would have known that Sir Edward and Marian was with him. We would have changed our plans! Edward is unwell and your actions nearly got him killed!!!"

"Master, I am sorry. I did not know. I was so tired; I simply couldn't help falling asleep…"

"You fell asleep!? Soldiers that fall asleep during missions get their brothers in arms killed; you should know that by now!"

"I know… master what can I say other than I'm sorry? Surely you yourself have made mistakes in the past"

"I have made bad choices in the past Much. That is different. This in incompetence and I will have nothing of it!"

"Master…"

"No! We will talk no more, but know that you have angered me. I am to take my leave for a while. Attend to our guest and I will be back later"

Much watched his master as he walked away from the camp. He felt a bit puzzled and upset; like a smaller man. After all he had done for Robin, his master had still made him feel like that. It wasn't fair at all.

-----

Robin went to Knighton. Eventually this Sir Bernard would take his leave and then he could talk to Marian. Comfort her and make everything better; it was all that mattered now. Sooner or later he would have to talk to Rodney, get his loyalties sorted out. But now was not the time. Everything had gone wrong today, and it was all because of Much, he thought. It would take some time to forgive this. He couldn't treat Much differently just because he was his closest friend.

Time went by ever so slowly. He could see them at times, a glimpse of Marian in a window, the silhouette of a large man that had to be Sir Bernard. Why would that fattened vermin never leave! He could see them side by side, as scenes from a play that he didn't belong to. Her world. His world. Was it so hard to get them connected? They fought the same war but never on the same battlefield as it seemed. He would not want her to be outlawed and locked out in the cold as he was. Without rights in a country he had went to war for, banned from a church that he had killed for even. Still, this situation was so frustrating.

The night came and passed. The light never really went out in Knighton Hall; he didn't dare to come to her in case Bernie would be there by her side. Finally Marian and Sir Bernard appeared in the door; he to fetch his horse and she to see him off. He could hear them talk politely to each other, he complemented her for every quality she might or might not possess. Her voice was hushed and tired. She always seemed so tired these days. As she stood on the yard and watched Sir Bernard disappear, she held her posture erect and proud as a noblewoman's should be. Then she turned towards the bush where Robin was hiding.

"You can come out now" she said.

"Will I have to fight off every man in England if you are to be mine?"

It was intended as a joke, but even he could hear the dark jealous undercurrent in his words. Spending a night watching her getting courted by a joke of a man was not bringing out the best in him. She sighed.

"I am not intending on marrying Bernie, grow up"

"Did you intend on marrying Gisbourne before he asked you? I am tired of every single fool from north to south courting my lady! They treat you as if you were some sort of prize!"

She let out a short sarcastic laugh. She was so sick of this conversation, and it had hardly even started yet. There had been no sleep for her all night; walking anxiously through the house and keeping an eye on Sir Edward who sat by the fireplace unable to get any rest. She knew him well and could see that he was in pain. He was sleeping now, probably bored half to death by Bernie's never-ending conversations.

"How long were you gone Robin? Five years and you have forgotten everything about the world that you left behind! I am a prize!"

She showed him into the house and sat down on a chair while he remained standing, leaned against a wooden beam.

"If you want to be fed you know where the kitchen is. The maid has had a hard night and is resting; you would have to attend to it yourself"

"What do you mean you are a prize?"

"You will not let go of this conversation will you? I mean that I am a single child to a man of fortune, title and lands. I am young enough to carry heirs still, healthy and I would not be a disgrace to show off at social gatherings. Do you really expect them to leave me alone just to be considerate towards you?"

"That only proves that you would be a good prize if you were a prize at all. You are not. You are a human being"

"Marriage is nothing but politics Robin. They are merely trying to close a deal that would prove profitable to them"

"Close a deal… And what about love!?"

"What about love? Love is for the ballads, it is not for real life. Not unless you make a sacrifice. You and I, we were in luck. Everything around us was perfect, economy and politics played along with our love"

"We will be in luck again. When the king returns"

"Robin… I think you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that the king might not return"

Of all the words in the world these were the ones that could never be spoken. He turned his back to her and left the love of his life alone in the great hall of her social prison. Not until she was far away did he remember that he had forgotten to inquire about her father, and by then he was far too upset to return to her.

----

"Right, I know I'm not being funny, but Robin is a really crap leader when this lady of his is involved. If you know what I mean" Allan threw the quiver over his shoulder and picked up the longbow that stood leaned against a tree "You'd think he'd be happy and everything but this is not even funny anymore. He didn't even talk to Sir Rodney!"

"Well, she is his precious" Djaq said, looking oddly bothered about the thought of anyone having such a thing.

"He will be fine. He just needs time"

But Will wasn't all that sure. He had seen people break time and again over the long tough years during the king's absence; he knew that when things were broken the pieces didn't easily glue back together. Once there were cracks there were always cracks. He remembered a story his father told him long ago about the Downfall Lodge in Scarborough. The carpenter who built it miscalculated the measurements on a supporting beam and then nothing really fit together. When the lodge was done everything was wrong, the smoke came back in, winds blew through cracks and holes, floors and walls were crooked and bent, the roof leaked water no matter how many times the thatchers rebuilt it… Every autumn storm the house endured found new ways to make it a little less liveable. After five years the community had enough and tore it down; leaving only the legacy of Downfall Lodge to serve as a grim reminder for future carpenters.

And now Robin seemed so much like a Downfall Lodge himself, Will though moodily.

"Speaking of the devil"

Much's sudden words made everyone aware of his uncharacteristical silence this morning. He did not appear to be himself, seemingly distant and brooding as he crouched down by the fireplace.

Robin came through the foliage looking like a very unlikely devil, but certainly no angel of any sort. His face was harsh and he moved towards them anxiously as if in anger; no doubt frustrated and not in the cheerful mood they had all vainly hoped for.

"Robin, we were just going to look for you"

"No need"

"Obviously mate" Allan said "So now that you're back perhaps we could gather a little forest council meeting, yeah? Get things sorted n' all?"

Robin looked up, his face dirty and tangled strains of wet hair made him look like he had spent the night in a bush. Hardly surprising considering he had done exactly that, and now a gentle rain rippled down the dark green leaves of Sherwood Forest. He was looking annoyed and tired.

"What is there to sort out? The evening was pleasant enough and now we have business as usual to attend to. We must have made some profit yesterday. Whatever the case; what we have needs to be distributed. Nothing new under the sun"

His face was stone-cold and closed; when the shadow side of his persona took over it made all attempts to reason with him futile. Allan decided to let it be, and the outlaws exchanged concerned looks over the head of their pitiful leader who was poking in the fireplace with a stick. Much sat next to him looking tense. Suddenly he rose, walked a couple of feet further up a sloop and stood to face them. Robin lifted his attention to his most loyal friend as the silence fell in the camp; a tense silence full of worried anticipation. Something with Much's face made them all feel like they were waiting for the rope to close around their necks.

"Well" Much said "Well. Now that everyone is here… and I have your attention."

He stood still for a moment, shifted his weight and tried to gain some sort of confidence in his posture.

"Yes?" Djaq spurred him to continue.

"Well. Well. For some time now… I have been feeling. It has been some time and I have been thinking this through… And I really feel… for some considerate amount of time I have felt… Well… not been feeling entirely well…and happy"

It came to Robin as a lightning bolt; what Much was trying to say seemed perfectly crystal clear to the man who had lived by his side for over a decade. The words fell from his mouth faster than the insight of its tenor hit him.

"You are leaving!"

Much thought the unspoken question felt heavy like a sword to his chest, eyes wide open aimed at him as arrows in a battle field.

"Well" he said "Now that my master has yet again felt the need to deprive me of my right to express myself. I must concur with his words and give him credit for his extensive knowledge of my nature. And my inner most needs" he added to make it sound less harsh; he didn't want to arouse his masters anger. His former master, he corrected himself.

"But Much, you can't leave!"

"It may well be difficult for you to understand Will. Perhaps when you get older"

"This" Little John said "I do not like. And I am older"

Djaq's eyes were wet with something like despair. "You will be a deserter"

"A man that deserts his army is a man with no honour. I thought you a better man. A man will stay and fight"

"Well, I have gone to war. I have stayed by my master's side. I have fought. I am a simple man, I need rest. Sir Rodney has offered me a position, and I will continue to help you. As Lady Marian does. From the inside"

Robin rose from his position so abruptly it made them all back away.

"You" he spit the words at Much "You are nothing like Marian!!!"

"Robin…"

Allan's vain attempt to calm Robin fell as a feather on the ocean, hardly making a ripple on the surface.

"If you will go, then go"

These final words were thrown out softly in constrained anger.

They left no room for further conversation.

* * *

There you go. Chapter 4 is called "We watched out friends grow up together, and we saw them as they fell" and is quite long. It contains bad guy's POV as well as a fluffy R/M moment :-p

Feel free to comment. ;-)


	4. We watched our friends

Well ppl, this chapter is kind of long. It pretty much boils down to the fact that the story was in a really critical state when I wrote it, I didn't quite know what to make of the story. Still, I kind of like this chapter. There is some quality time between Robin and Marian as promised as well. ;-)

DeanParker: Yes Robin is complete crap atm lol. He is really jealous and he isn't a very good leader. This is all part of the storyline. Will Robin be able to rise to the occation and be the man and hero he has to be?

Marian66: Lol I hope you don't suggest that Much is behaving out of character :-p Well this is part of the story line as well. Both Much and Robin have really been pushed to their limits.

Oh and I have forgotten the disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood even though I sure would like to own a little bit of that Jonas Armstrong lol. But hey, wouldn't we all?

Also: I'm Swedish, so English isn't my native tongue. I will make odd mistakes sometimes, like use words in the wrong way. Just have patience with me ppl :-p

* * *

4: We watched out friends grow up together, and we saw them as they fell

Sir Guy was always sure of himself.

At least that was what he told himself in the early morning hour, when he got dressed and put the night's demons to rest behind a mask of arrogance and pride. He was not one do make elaborate schemes, to sneak around in the shadows and bide his time. He would rather strike hard and fast, in his opinion few things in life could not be solved with crude strength. Men were violent by nature; no different from the hounds that fought each other in the yard to have the upper hand. Gain control by fear. Remain in control with the threat of retribution.

What made Sir Guy gloomier than usual was the question as to however this matter of action would be the right way to handle Lady Marian. She was an issue now; she had always been an issue. When she had chosen to strike back she'd made a choice not to fear him. Everything he did that echoed his usual behaviour would drive her further away from him, and he didn't quite want that. Apart from being a beautiful creature, no he would go as far as to admit she did take his breath away at times, her heart was the ultimate victory. Once possessed by Robin of Locksley, but did it at this time still belong to Robin Hood? There were rumours that they had been seen together on the day of his wedding. He had been a fool to think she had contented herself with the future he had forced upon her, and made it into her dream as well.

He knew she deceived him, spoke soft manipulative words in his ear and never gave him access to her true intentions. Her heart was with the peasants he unleashed his power and fury over. But she would never give in to the kind of crimes he had committed; her heart was pure at its core.

It was not easy to forgive the scar she had given him. It tore right across his pride. Every amused look from the peasants he met made him drown in blood red fury. It built up inside him, made him search for reasons, no opportunities, to unleash it. Her actions had spurred a chain of cruel deeds that haunted him through the night. Sir Guy of Gisbourne didn't sleep well at all.

He did not know how to handle this situation. So even though he was not a man to bide his time, he found himself biding time. Waiting. Watching. Hunting.

---

Sheriff Vaysey felt content. For once everything seemed to fall into place perfectly. Robin Hood, that vermin, didn't even see the noose that was placed around his neck and ready to close. Too long had that wretched outlaw played chess with the grim reaper and won. Robin Hood's death could possibly prove to be the most satisfying day in sheriff Vaysey's life, he thought with a smirk.

Sir Guy was the first of the nobles to arrive. He wasn't the cleverest of men, and certainly not the most vibrant company one could wish for, but he was still a useful allied and amusingly cruel. He knew nothing of Vaysey's plans obviously; no need to put trust in the devil. Well no need to put trust in another devil, the sheriff corrected himself, he himself was quite enough. More importantly, Gisbourne had proven weak to the lovely Lady Marian, and once weakened - twice as hard to be trusted. Vaysey played Sir Guy as a harp, plucked his strings and made him sound sweet melodies. It amused him.

"My lord" Gisbourne greeted him.

"Ah Sir Guy. Always a pleasure"

"I would like to address the matter of Robin Hood. We have not moved on him yes Sir. May I enquire as to how you plan to change this?"

His voice was as always a bit strained and sharp, as if he threw the words at the world. Vaysey smiled and leaned over his desk.

"Displeased are you Gisbourne? A bit impatient? And what actions would you suggest, hm?"

"We need to hunt him out of his lair. We need to send out the men. We need to inquire the peasants as to his whereabouts. With violence if needed"

"Sir Guy, Sir Guy… If we do this 'hunting' that you call it, what do you think will happen? What happens when you force a beast into a corner?"

Gisbourne sighed and restrained himself.

"I don't know Sir"

"It defends itself you moron! Have you blissfully forgotten all about the skirmish outside the cave? That man is a berserk, a wild brute. Do we want to provoke that behaviour again? A clue: no"

"Then what do you suggest? We can not let this outlaw roam free!"

The sheriff laughed.

"Don't you bother your little broken heart with that Gisbourne. The wheels are in motion"

"What wheels? You must excuse me but I see no wheels and no motion"

"No you wouldn't would you. Ah here comes my herd"

Sir Guy turned to see Lady Marian supporting her father down the stairs, followed by some other subdued and pathetic nobles. He forced himself to suppress the sudden rush of rage and lust that came over him. She would have shared his bed for many nights by now; he had been so close to possessing her. His little broken heart, as the sheriff had called it, pounded fiercely in his chest. He would not let it show.

"Sit" Vaysey ordered the council of nobles.

And the council of nobles sat.

----

Marian stood once again on her place behind her father's chair. She felt a bit dizzy about the turn things had taken lately, slowly accelerating down a road she didn't wish to walk. Fairytale endings is all about ending the tale at the right place, she thought, and wondered why the world simply hadn't faded out after her 'wedding day'.

She had once again lost track of her prince of the forest, Sir Edward was unwell and she was being courted quite intensely by Bernie. It would all be well if it wasn't so difficult to see the solution to her troubles. Her father had arranged matters around his death if it were to come to that, she knew as much. She would have a legal guardian, appointed in his will, since a woman not in widow's veil was economically considered a child by the law. But if the king did not return, if Robin wasn't restored, then she would have to marry another man or see her bloodline die with her. To make things worse the sheriff's grip on the council of nobles was tighter than ever since Merton's murder. Not one of the men she saw before her in the room would dare to stand up to Vaysey, and her father didn't have the strength. Now the sheriff was blacking out the matters surrounding the king-impostor, feeding the world half-truths and obvious lies. He had chosen Sir Rodney to be the new lord of Merton, and Marian could not believe that this wasn't a part of his scheme. However hard she tried, she couldn't really trust Rodney. Was it really a coincidence that he had profited from the old Lord Merton's death? Taking his seat within a week when he was back from the crusades just recently.

"It's time to make plans" Sheriff Vaysey addressed the council "In a week there will be the hanging of the king-impostor. Now we all know how expensive hangings are, but whatever amuses the populous the populous must find way to fund. I'm sure that they will understand. I have decided to make quite an event out of it. There will be entertainment… Maybe a dancing eunuch… Throwing eggs at a Jew… Whatever amuses our peasants. Sir Rodney"

"As always here to serve you sheriff" Rodney answered with a slight tone of mockery in his voice. Marian saw the sheriff twitch but oddly enough he didn't seem angered.

"You are a man of the world. I trust you take great care of the entertainment bit of the hanging"

"It will be my pleasure"

"But will the populous not wish to know what man it is we are hanging?" Marian inquired "We do not even know his name"

"The populous will not care" This time the sheriff did sound a bit annoyed "But it seems you care a great deal about this matter Lady Marian. Friend of yours was he?"

"As I said, I don't even know his name. I just think we should prepare ourselves for any eventualities. People might want to know, and start gossip as old milkmaids when they are given no answers"

Vaysey fell silent.

"I know my people" he said after a while "They will not care and neither should you. Now we leave this subject Lady Marian. Over and out"

Talking to Vaysey would get her nowhere, Marian thought to herself. This did make her dizzy; the politics, her future, the concern for her father's health. She would have needed Robin by her side. So why didn't he come?

---

_I think you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that the king might not return._

How do you prepare yourself for such a thing, Robin thought as Marian's words once again woke him from his slumber. It had been a week since their last meeting and he missed her with every inch of his body. Still it didn't feel wise to see her when he was feeling this upset and resentful. He hated the fact that she threw the truth at him in this manner. It was a rather bad habit of hers, knowing him too well and still not well enough to know when to lie to him.

He knew she had a point, and probably more so than she realised herself. Robin had seen men at war. He himself had perceived the activities on the battlefield as deeply disturbing; leaving him weary of the world and feeling homesick and haunted. But there were men that enjoyed it as well. For these men crusading became a sport. King Richard, in spite of his good qualities, was the kind of man who gladly played this deadly game of war. He enjoyed it just a little bit too much. Indeed, if the king did return, he would not settle down. He was not the kind of man who was happy hunting dears when he could be chasing after more interesting game.

Robin sat up and looked around the camp. It was untidy, the fireplace in a mess with dried in leftovers covering the pots and pans. The cooking had been anything but flawless lately, since no one seemed to know anything about how to turn a newly caught rabbit into a nice meal. Yesterday there had been scorched fur on the meat, he remembered with a shiver. He was in a mess himself as well, unable to find anything since Much was gone. He wasn't used to taking care of himself, a nobleman rarely had to. Robin sighed and went to scrub himself clean, well cleaner, in a bowl of icy cold water and scanned the camp for any sign of a new shirt. He finally found one tucked in behind his quiver and let out a resigned chuckle as he pulled it over his head. The great Robin Hood was completely useless on his own.

---

Marian saw Sir Rodney as he made his way down the corridor. She called his name to get his attention.

"Ah, Lady Marian! To what do I owe the honour of your company?"

"Do I need a reason to talk with a fellow nobleman?" she said and started to walk by his side towards the yard "I think we are going the same way that is all"

"Indeed? Then I am a lucky man my lady" he answered her and kissed her hand "Robin often spoke of your beauty but I must say he didn't do you justice at all"

"You flatter me"

She blushed a bit, though more from the notion that Robin had been speaking about her than the flattery at hand.

"Old men should always flatter the youth I believe"

"You're not that old Sir Rodney" Marian said, then she continued eager to change to subject "It is odd don't you think? The matters surrounding Merton's murder?"

"Well, it's not for me to say my lady. I was on my way from the holy land, and a wonderful travel it was! Have you ever been to France?"

"No I haven't, but surely you must have been in England when Merton was murdered?"

"Yes well, crossing the beautiful waters that separate this delightful island from the rest of the Christian lands. When the time has come for you to engage in marriage you must let your chosen one take you to see Normandy. The meadows, such splendour"

"You came back just in time to find that you would be given substantial amounts of land?" Marian called out sounding a bit too surprised. She could see that Rodney twitched at her words, it was apparent that she had hit a chord.

"Yes. I was very lucky. As a returning soldier the crown gladly granted me this favour. I have been deprived of my own lands, much in the same unfortunate manner as Sir Guy"

"How very convenient" she said and met his eyes "One could almost say that Merton's death was your bliss"

"It is always unfortunate to profit from other men's bad luck. Luckily the guilty is under arrest and will be hanged. My lady can sleep well"

Sir Rodney sounded a bit strained, as if she had upset him, and eager to finish the conversation.

"Yes" she smiled "You must forgive me, I didn't mean to accuse you. I simply find it odd the way this misfortune has resolved itself"

They had halted at the yard and Rodney bowed down to kiss her hand once again.

"You have a troubled mind Lady Marian" he said "You shouldn't deprive the world of such a lovely smile as yours. Now I must regretfully bid you farewell"

Marian looked after him as he disappeared into the stables with the determined self-confident walk of a man who knew his power. She chewed on her lip in a way that she used to do in younger years, when she was troubled or concentrated. It felt certain now that she didn't like Sir Rodney at all.

---

Sometimes pride must be swallowed and this was such a time. Marian couldn't go any more days without talking to Robin when she was in such dire need of an allied she trusted in. She missed him as well; his face was imprinted on the inside of her eyelids and followed her wherever she went. She missed his boldness and boyish ways, however righteous and fair-minded always a bit of a bad boy. She would complain about it but truth to be told she couldn't get enough of his impulsiveness, it made everything seem just a little bit less serious. She needed that in her life, more so now that ever.

She was in luck to find him in the camp and he came to meet her; looking somewhat stunned to see her. There was something like fear in his eyes she thought.

"I need to talk to you" she said "Do you resent me? I haven't seen you for days"

He seemed to soften instantly, put his guards down and laid his hand on her back to lead her some distance from the camp of outlaws.

"I don't resent you" he said and moved his hand up to her neck, stroking her back as he did so "How could I resent you I love you"

"You can resent a loved one. I resented you for five years yet I never stopped loving you"

In a second they both felt a bit overthrown by the intimacy of the situation, somewhat shy in each other's company. He tried to grasp the unspoken facts that were implied by her words; that she had loved him all this time and how much he had hurt her.

"Much has left" Robin said, deciding to take this opportunity to share his troubled mind with the only one that seemed able to soothe it.

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"He has taken a position with Sir Rodney"

"But surely that can't be right! Much is still an outlaw, how can Rodney expect the sheriff to accept that he has a lawless manservant?"

Robin frowned; he hadn't thought about it like that. They sat down next to each other, he leaning against a tree and she nervously plucking with the dry late-summer grass.

"I guess he'll get pardoned"

"One of your men? Your closest man even?"

"He was made lord once"

"Yes but that was in a scheme that turned out to be a failure for the sheriff"

She did have a point.

"Sir Rodney seems to care for him. Surely Much can't be in any danger?"

"I don't know Robin" Marian said and shook her head "Why are you so sure that Rodney is to be trusted?"

"I have fought in the same war as him Marian. He was close to King Richard; his tent was next to mine. He is a brother in arms"

"But it's all so convenient. Merton is killed and not a week passes before a new Lord Merton is appointed. He must have received the lands just in time for his return. Don't you find that odd at all?"

"A bit unusual perhaps, but it's most likely nothing but a coincidence"

"Vaysey likes him"

Marian's gaze was far in the horizon and Robin looked up at her. Honey-coloured rays from the afternoon sun reflected in her hair and made him think of Arabic silk, her skin pale but a bit blushed. She looked frail and yet so strong, it made it impossible to concentrate to see her like this.

"Give me a kiss" he commanded her, resulting in a frown that weakened and melted into a smile. She leaned down and brushed her lips on his mouth, holding him back lightly with her hand.

"You're changing the subject" she mumbled.

"This subject is more appealing" He tried to lift his head but she stayed just a little bit out of reach, teasing him. He could sense her heavy breath warm on his skin, the tip of her hair tickling his neck.

"Marian, you're being naughty" he said grinning.

"Taunting the girl will get you nowhere. And they say you're a charmer"

"Then will flattery work?" Robin pushed himself up stealing a feather-light kiss on the mouth and then leaned back a bit to watch her "Because you are…"

He fell silent, suddenly finding that he was lost for words when faced with the natural beauty of this woman that took his breath away so easily. Marian tried to conceal a smile, waiting for his next words and still pressing her hand to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and remembered how calming she had once found it, sensing the life in him.

"To be this near you… is enchanting." he tried "… You have never looked more radiant, I am truly a fool to believe I can be worth you. You are…"

Robin realised that this was so difficult because he was balancing between his usual charmingways and the need to express what she truly meant to him. He laughed.

"You are driving me crazy"

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her down gently beside him, holding her down with his weight.

"You take all sense from me as well" she smiled and gave him a deep slightly mischievous kiss.

They lay like that for some time, embraced in a lovers' lock and kissed as the sun sank closer to the horizon. Whatever they had been doing for the last month, whatever choices and sacrifices they had made, seemed to fall into place. The world made sense between them. Robin got a rest from the guilt and regret at Much's loss. Marian didn't worry about her father's illness and the uncertainty of her future. The Nottingham politics and Sir Bernard's courting were far away, and fears regarding the king's return were forgotten for a while. They knew that time must pass around them, but they felt locked in a moment that they wished would never end. All words were soft and playful, catching up on the friendship that had lain fallow since their teen-years. Eventually sunset came and the heaven above them was painted in flaming colours. He sat behind her holding her around the waist and she leaned her back against his chest; the body-heat made her feel cloaked and warm in spite of the chilly winds.

"You miss him" Marian said, remembering what Robin's priority had been in the beginning of their meeting "Much"

"He was my friend" Robin answered "He followed me to the holy land and nursed me back to health after the attack on the king"

"He is very loyal. You shouldn't talk about him in past tense Robin. He is still your friend"

Robin shook his head looking resigned and dejected.

"I failed him! I failed him as a master and even worse as a friend. The hurtful things I said…"

"People say hurtful things when they go through difficulties, he will forgive you. This is why you don't want to aim any suspicion on Sir Rodney isn't it? You feel it would be treason against Much"

"Perhaps. Partly. But you have no proof that he is a bad egg, he could just as well become an allied. There is no need to drive him away by acting suspicious"

"But if he lures you into a trap"

"He won't. Don't worry, I can take care of my men"

"I'm sure you are an excellent sergeant. But can you take care of yourself Robin Hood?"

Robin smiled and kissed her neck.

"Once long ago I told you not to worry about me, and you said you didn't care about me you were thinking about your father"

"Yes? Why?"

"Nothing. Just that it feels nice that you do care about me now. You are wonderful" he said with his softest voice "I shall talk to Sir Rodney soon enough. Get things sorted out"

He sensed that she started to move, prepared herself to leave his embrace, and he experienced a rush of irrational panic.

"How is your father?" he said in an attempt to keep her close for a little while longer.

Marian sighed and seemed uneasy talking about this subject. She rose from her position, in spite of his efforts to tighten his grip around her, and she felt a shutter run through her body as she stood unsheltered in the chill evening.

"He is old. I must get home now, it's getting very late"

"I will follow you. Many unsavoury characters lurking in these woods you know"

"The worst of witch is standing here beside me, I'm sure" Marian said, and took her lover's hand as they made their way towards Knighton Hall.

---

For two days nothing much passed. Marian met Robin on a few short occasions, but the outlaws had been forced to move their camp again to not risk being tracked down, and it was a long way from Knighton. Early on Wednesday morning Marian was told she has a visitor. As she made her way down to the hall she saw a round figure stand by the fireplace.

"Sir Bernard! I didn't expect to find you here"

She felt a bit annoyed over his intrusion but knew that she was behaving irrational.

"I have come, my dearest lady…"

No, no, no…. She felt how her body grew tense in his company, and realised how very relaxed she had been ever since the evening she spent in the woods. Please may this not be a proposal.

"… to take the opportunity to accept your father's generous offer to let me hunt down some game on his grounds"

The relief threw Marian off a bit and made her loose control over her appearance. She smiled with honest joy in her face that could only be interpreted as encouragement. Bernie looked pleased.

"I can see that you approve of me coming here! How glad I am! Now we must spend more time together, you will come with me to the woods and take down some prey. You will find that I am an excellent hunter. And if all goes well… I shall take the time to talk to your father…"

"Oh no Bernie… Sir Bernard. You misunderstand me. You are welcome here but I think we have to talk about your intentions first"

Bernie looked stunned.

"Talk about my intentions? But my lady you must see how I yearn for you! I will understand if your pure heart is not won over easily; indeed beauty such as yours is rarely come by. I burn, I pine, and I perish without you. The whiteness of your hands... my pure chaste love…"

"No! If we are to talk about this let's at least be honest. I'm a good match for you but this is not love. This is economics and politics, it's all about land and heirs"

Sir Bernard walked over to the fireplace and sat down on a chair remaining quiet, watching her.

"I'm sure you do find me pretty" Marian continued "I'm sure you are a good hunter. But I will not marry you. That is final. I'm sorry if I have led you on and hurt you"

Hurt your pride, she silently added in her head.

"And this is final lady Marian? You will not have me?"

"No, I will not have you"

Sir Bernard sighed and looked resigned.

"Well" he said "Believe it or not that is not the first time those words have been spoken to me. I am not a man to dwell on such matters. Will you at least humour me by allowing me one request?"

"What?"

"I brought my best falcon here. Will you hunt with me today? He is a fine bird, bred by Thomas from Scate…"

"Yes" she interrupted him "I can hunt with you. Let me go tell my father and get dressed"

---

The Man had been following them for quite some time, waiting for the perfect moment. Now this woman, known to him as Lady Marian Fitzwalter, had finally stopped and dismounted. She was standing by a big man with a falcon on his arm, quite an impressive bird The Man thought to himself. The shrubbery hindered his sight a bit but he could see her head perfectly, less than 30 feet away from where he was sitting. He had one knee firmly on the ground to gain stability and let the earth of Sherwood Forest support his longbow. With slow steady movements he took an arrow from his quiver and put aim on the lady's head. She was turned away from him so he could only partly see her face in profile behind the perfectly arranged brown hair. What a waste that all beauty must fade, The Man thought as he released the arrow….

* * *

Yes indeed people, it is a cliffe :-p What will happen with Marian?! Much action in the next chappie, titled "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil ".

Plz comment :-)


	5. As I walk in the shadow

Time to resolve this cliffie ppl, don't you think? Robin might piss you off a bit in this chapter, but try to have some compassion with the poor guy.

Is Marian dead? Is she alive and hurt? Is she okey even? Time to find out. :-)

Thanx for the reviews :-)

MonthyPythonFan: Yeah it's a pretty saying, even though it is from a hymn hehe.

* * *

5: Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil

Sir Bernard had very little expectations on his life. He always imagined himself dying in his bed at Alestone Manor. There might be some comfort to know that he would have been more than pleased to know that when his life was ripped away from him years to early, it was to take an arrow intended for a young lady. Bernie shifted his position at almost exactly the same moment as the bow was fired, forced to find balance by the falcon's sudden movement on his arm. There was no scream; simply a low thumping sound and an expression of utter surprise in the young nobleman's face before he fell. This moment, first seemingly slow and then everything happened at the same time, would haunt Marian for the rest of her life. She saw the arrowhead pointing out of Sir Bernard's throat and wondered puzzled what it was doing there. Then his huge body fell down over her, the falcon flapped his wings in panic and tried to get away but couldn't see under his cap. His claws ripped Marian's sleeve and made a gash in the soft skin on her upper arm. The sudden unexpected pain caused her to give out a loud cry, and she tried to squeeze herself loose from under Bernie's body with panic building up inside her. He was heavy and made it difficult to breathe, so she forced herself to calm down and think past her most primordial feelings.

The scene around her was lifted out of the chaos in her head and it was as if she watched everything from the outside. Sir Bernard's eyes stared empty at her and she could feel a warm sticky fluid cover her chest. There was no need to inquire about his health, she thought and had a moment of regret about telling him off before the hunt. Surely it could have waited, letting him leave this world with hope. She could hear a bird in the distance and the rippling sound of a creek, but apart from that the world seemed frightfully quiet. Why had someone shot at them!? Panic started to take over again as she realised the potential danger of her position. And then the second arrow came. It hit the ground beside her shoulder, so close she could feel the breeze it made when tearing the world apart. I will die, Marian thought. Then she gained a strength she didn't think she possessed and crawled away from Bernie, tearing the second arrow out of the ground. It might be good to have a weapon, however feeble, if this was to come to close combat. She knew she needed shelter and scanned the surroundings for the best escape rout. A skilled bowman would be able to fire an arrow every five breath or so, but she was a pathetic prey and he would rather take a bit longer to take aim, and improve his chances to hit.

She threw herself into a thick thorny shrubbery, falling and rising as she ran. She could hear the arrows now, they came in a fast rain first and then more seldom. She guessed that the bowman was running out of arrows, and clenched to that ray of light with every breath.

"Oh God please let me live" she whispered while gasping for air "Oh God Oh God help me, for love, for mankind, for hope, please, please help me God"

He rarely listened to her prays but in this desperate moment there was no one else in heaven or earth that could help her. So Marian ran and prayed, ducked and crawled, and then she fell.

She knew this slope, the thought as her body twisted and tumbled down a hill and into a damp area covered in big ferns and thick low vegetation. Her body didn't stop rolling until it hit a tree and then she was still. She would be on lower ground than the bowman now, and she wouldn't have a chance to outrun him. She felt pain pounding in her arm and her head was dizzy from the fall and pure exhaustion. She drew slow deep breaths, trying to calm herself and curled up closer to the tree to get some better shelter. There were no more arrows but she could hear someone moving around in the distance, no doubt looking for his game. She didn't want to die like this, alone and curled up under ferns as a small rodent. If she was to die she would have wished it to be with her head held high or in the arms of a loved one. But even more than she wanted to die standing up, Marian realised that she wanted to live. And this was her only chance.

She lay in her position until the night came, surprised that the bowman hadn't followed her down here. She guessed he didn't like the look of the vegetation. Anything could lurk in places such as this. He was wise not to follow, for Marian held the surprisingly heavy arrow in her hand ready to strike.

Her thoughts went trough her life as she waited, remembering every beautiful moment and trying to find out witch one she would have preferred to be trapped in for an eternity. Every unsaid word felt like a sting, everything that she would miss if she died in this moment. She thought of her father, and Knighton, and the people that needed her to stand up for them. But more than anything she thought about Robin; her face became wet with tears from missing him. She wished he would come now, lift her up and carry her home. But this was a big forest and no one came for her. When Sherwood was black enough to not cast any shadows she finally dared to stand up. Her body was weak and stiff, numb and aching, and Sir Bernard's blood had dried and made the cloth of her dress rigid. It was lucky that she knew that slope because she could make her way home on her own, using the bright white stars to guide her on her way in the cold night.

---

Much came to the camp only to find that Robin wasn't there. The silence was difficult to endure, so he spoke to his old friends about anything under the sun. It was an art that he mastered, chattering.

"Well" he said finally "It seems there is no Robin"

"So it seems" Little John concurred.

"Well, it hardly ever is any Robin these days is there?"

It felt funny to know that they all agreed with him but were so hostile towards him all the same. He wondered if it was loyalty towards Robin or The Cause that made them angry with him, but it made little difference.

"He is in Knighton I guess?" he inquired.

Will sighed.

"Might be. He hasn't been himself lately. She was here though, Marian, made him walk around with a smirk on his lips for hours. It has been a bit better since"

"He is shutting us out of whatever he's going through" Djaq added, her voice sharper than usual when she addressed Much.

"Ah… Well…" Much felt a sting of worry for his former master "Well I'm sure it's all about the girl. It's always about the girl"

Allan glanced at him.

"It's about you Much. And perhaps about Marian, missing her or whatever it is lovers do. And I think it might be about something else as well"

They fell silent. The winds had begun to grow chilly and the dark green leaves of the beech trees were giving way to brown streaks. There will be mushrooms, Much thought to himself. Soon it would be the perfect mushroom-season, and he could have made a stew with rabbit and forest mushrooms and chestnuts… Seasoned with cranberries perhaps… or time. He wondered if his former master ate well when he was gone, not only chewing on some dry bread whenever he came to think of food.

Suddenly an arrow shot past Much and made it's way deep into the giant oak that gave the camp most of it's shelter from rain and wind. He instantly reached for his sword, only to find that he didn't carry it around with him anymore.

"Attack, we're being attacked!" he shouted "I have no sword, oh no…We are all going to die!!!" Then he halted himself to watch the outlaws around him. They did nothing, simply looked at him with amusement.

"Robin does that a lot" Will said and glanced up towards a nearby shrubbery. Much followed his eyes and found the lawless leader leaning on his bow with a mischievous smile.

"Much" he said and walked down to the camp "To what do we own this honour?"

"Sir Rodney wants to talk to you. He sent me here"

It surprised Much that Robin didn't seem angry at him. He gave the impression of being a bit concerned under the boyish smile, but oddly enough quite happy to see him.

"You gave me quite a scare there, ma… Robin"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. We will come and talk to your master tomorrow Much, thank you"

"Well" Much said bit puzzled "You are welcome"

Much looked tidied up, his hair combed back and clothes that must have been newly made for him. The linen in his shirt was sun bleached and discreetly decorated with cross-stitches of yellow wool thread that matched his tunic. Not a nobleman's clothes but rather the kind worn by a trusted and well-treated servant. A vague sense of having failed him came crawling along Robin's spine again. This is what Much had wished for in life, his simple dream, and yet Robin had lashed out at him for pursuing it.

He gave Much a friendly thump on the back, a odd echo of Sir Rodney's way to show fellow men his good will.

"Good to see you Much. I hope you are happy in Merton"

"I am thank you"

They talked for a while about this and that, then Much realised that he had other chores to attend to and bid his old friends goodbye. On his way back to his new home he couldn't help to think about Robin's face when he had said that he was happy in Merton. Had it just been his imagining or had his former master looked a bit disappointed?

---

The fear started to come over Robin around dinnertime. He fell silent and paced around the camp nervously arranging and rearranging the few possessions. The outlaws sat down and watched their leader as he moved his sleeping spot five feet to the west.

"What, you're nesting now?" Allan said finally, forcing Robin to give them some of his attention.

"This camp is untidy" he said.

"So? I'm not being funny but it's always kind of untidy. Leaves everywhere no matter how much sweeping you do, yeah? I mean it's a forest mate"

"What's really going on Robin?" Djaq requested.

Robin sighed and sat down, leaning his head in his palms.

"I don't know what it is! I just have this feeling…"

"What feeling?"

"Like Marian is in trouble"

The outlaws exchanged looks.

"Robin…"

"What! I knew you would react like this. You don't understand"

"Well you can't really go to Knighton now mate. It's getting dark" Will said.

Robin nodded, knowing that they were right. But he couldn't rub this irrational fear away; it was so strong it almost made him fall into tears. He moaned quietly and continued to rearrange the camp, making it impossible to find anything when the night came and they fell asleep.

The outlaws woke up in daybreak and started to make preparations for the travel to Merton. Robin still felt anxious, but the fear was more of a faint echo now. He had hardly slept at all during the night, waking up from odd nightmares and feeling distressed and upset. The rest of the group joked around with each other, excited about whatever the day would bring them. Visiting Lord Merton would mean taking a step towards something for once, and they parted with the camp feeling anticipated. When they came close to the village of Clum, Robin halted.

"No Robin" Allan whined "Please don't do this mate…"

"I'm sorry. I can't leave it, I have to see her"

This would be the best place to take off for Knighton Hall instead of continuing towards Merton and they all knew it.

"Bloody hell Robin we can't follow every whim that comes over you!"

"And what is that supposed to mean? I don't have whims! You only call it that when my actions don't please you"

"Yeah but think this trough Robin" Will said "We have made a promise to come to Merton, shall we disappoint Sir Rodney and Much just because you got a fixed idea?"

"You can do what you like. I have to do this"

Robin had that slightly desperate look of determination that they knew so well. He would not listen to them. Little John shrugged and started to lead the rest of the outlaws towards Merton.

---

When Robin arrived at Knighton Hall he felt like the heart got stuck in a trap, making it difficult to breathe. It was apparent that something was wrong; there were horses on the yard clearly belonging to the sheriff's guards, and a cart covered in a rough linen blanket. This was the scene of an accidental death at best. The world started to spin and blur around him, he would have to get into the manor.

If Knighton's trusted kitchen maid Mary hadn't come by in that moment, this could have proven to be the death of Robin Hood. He was half way up to Marian's window when she grabbed his leg and pulled him down with an irritated shush.

"What do you think you are doing lad?" she scolded him "The sheriff is in there, you'll get killed. Mistress Marian wouldn't like that at all"

"But…"

"It is better you follow me here to the kitchen. You always liked it there when you were a lad"

Mary shook her head in a "these-noblemen-always-bloody-useless"- kind of way. She did have a point. He wouldn't be doing Marian any favours by storming in only to get himself arrested or worse.

---

The Merton family had long been known as a somewhat vain and shallow family, treating the estate and village surrounding it as like a work of art. They used their right to change the village-plan to make it more appealing; rearranging the houses by tearing them down and moving them about. Under the last Lord Merton the estate had moved from one side of the village to the opposite side just to get a better place for the gardens. The peasants of Merton village complained in silence over this disturbance, but accepted it because their masters were fair in other respects. The result of all these efforts was a village that looked charming but struggled with some technical problems. For instance the entire village had been moved up to a height, where the view over the meadows was stunning, and thus situated it a considerate distance away from the nearest water source. The women had to carry buckets of water up a rather steep slope only to boil an egg.

It was around noon when the outlaws made their way into Merton Village. The sun shined down on the perfectly arranged houses, and in the distance the lord's estate stood against the sky like a crown jewel; white limestone walls with wild roses clinging to the dark pinewood beams.

"This is lovely" Djaq said "Look at the roses"

"This is unpractical" Allan panted, tired from the steep walk.

"This is a joke!" Will exclaimed "Terrible woodwork, these houses will not stand for a decade let alone pass from father to son"

"This" Little John said "Is where we're going"

Much came to meet them on the yard, looking a bit nervous but excited. His smile faded as he watched four outlaws.

"Robin?" he said.

"Not here"

"He scarped" Allan added to John's short statement "Just us lads again mate"

"What he can't do that? He's expected here!"

"Yeah, well there's nothing much we can do about it is there. Maybe he'll turn up, he comes and he goes like a bloody vagrant"

Much looked displeased and disappointed. Then he motioned to them to follow him into Merton Hall.

"Come, we can trust Sir Rodney. There will be nice warm food and we" he said sounding a bit too smug "We have a plan!"

---

The slow waiting hours in Knighton Hall's kitchen were sedating to begin with, and then it started to get dreary. He had always liked the kitchen area in a manor as a boy. Often he sat with the servants in the cold winter nights rather than spending his time in the hall. He felt reassured seeing them go about their chores with steady calm movements. This particular kitchen had been a favourite place of his after arguments with Marian, when they quarrelled as young lovers do. He never went back home in anger back then. Instead he waited until the worst had faded away, and then they would ask for forgiveness and grant it to each other before he left. It was the right way to go about things, surprisingly grown up, and he wished they had never given that habit up.

Robin helped the kitchen maid Mary with anything she asked him to do; respectful to the fact that this was her kitchen and he was a guest. She fed him pie but made him clean the stove to earn it. When he finally was told that the coast was clear he looked like a worse mess than before. The frayed cuffs on his shirt were black with soot and the heat from the fire had made his skin damp with sweat. Normally he would never have gone to see Marian looking like this, but this was an emergency.

She was in her father's room, watching him sleep. Sir Edward looked a little feverish and pale, Robin thought, and then he looked at Marian. She hadn't seen him yet, simply sat on her chair partly turned away from him with a weary expression in her face. Her hair was let out and she had changed into casual clothes. It shook him a bit to see how distressed and upset she seemed.

"How are you feeling?" he said, his voice worried but soft "Mary told me what happened. That Bernie was killed"

Marian turned to him in surprise like she'd been caught napping. She moved her hand to her face, as if wiping the tears away would make her smile more believable.

"I'm fine … really… I'm glad you are here. Robin, there is something you should see"

She rose from her place and led Robin into her room, where she retrieved something from under a cloak.

"Look" she said passing the object to Robin.

"It's an arrow"

He twisted it in his hands, studying the sharp triangular arrowhead.

"It's quite an arrow" he exclaimed "Very heavy. It's an arrow made for war, although a bit short"

"Yes! Too heavy, and the shape is wrong"

"What do you mean?" he said turning his attention to her face. She looked tired and tense, her pale skin was scratched and her eyes red. Robin felt a sharp sting of worry as he wondered how much the maid had chosen to keep a secret from him.

"I mean that this" she took the arrow "Is not a hunting arrow!"

"No it would hardly be used for that"

"The sheriff says that a poacher killed Bernie. A thief that was out to get some game, and then one of his stray arrows hit Sir Bernard. He ran after me to get rid of the witness. It makes no sense at all; the story is almost ridiculously bad"

"What do you mean he ran after you?!" Robin exclaimed "I was told nothing about that"

She looked a bit taken off guard and tried to regain control of her features.

"It was nothing"

"It was not nothing! I know you, you are upset…"

"… my father is ill. I'm…"

"… You are upset and now it seems a crazy killer hunted you through the forest. Either you tell me what happened or I will ask Gisbourne. With a knife to his throat"

She watched him; an anxious boy with widened eyes and his breath heavy and fast as after a struggle. This was new to him, she reminded herself. It was better that she told him.

"Gisbourne, what does he know. I can't handle jealousy now Robin. I will tell you what happened if you sit down, and do not interrupt me"

He paced nervously around the room for a while, then sat down and leaned his arms on his legs watching her.

"Tell me" he said.

"It's nothing much. The arrow came out of nowhere and killed Bernie, he fell over me. And then I had to run because the arrows kept coming"

"Someone tried to kill you!"

She fell silent and watched him across the room.

"Yes" she finally agreed, wishing she could have told him the whole truth.

All the fear she had experienced, all the fear she still felt, the pure panic and all the love she had sensed for him when her life was on its edge, pulsated through her veins. She wished she could have told the man she adored what she really thought; that this was an assassination and that she had been the target. But even now, the faint scraps she had fed him, caused him to rise with a rage that made her back off. You can never truly control another person, and Robin was wild and impulsive at heart. Marian realised that she feared his reaction.

"And that is nothing much? Will the four riders of the apocalypse have to knock on your door before you allow yourself to show weakness?"

Robin treaded around the room, looking at her, not looking at her, and then he hit the wall with his palm so hard the vibration made the items on the shelves move.

"They can't do this" he said, his voice terrifying but calm.

"No obviously not. One shouldn't murder, yet people do murder. And this was no hunting accident"

"No! They can't hurt you! I will not let them. Gisbourne…"

"Gisbourne… Why Sir Guy Robin? Why not the sheriff? Or Rodney even. Think instead, be wise. Don't make this personal"

"Don't make it personal?!"

Robin tilted his head back in resignation and let out a short cheerless chuckle. Then he stood silent and watched her for a while with his hands on his hips.

"Marian how can you ask me to not make it personal when they try to take away the one thing in this world that is dearest to me? They made this personal long ago"

"But it is not about you" she said "It is not always about you! We don't even know who is behind this. I don't want this rivalry with Guy to cloud your judgement"

She sighed and sat down on her bed, looking exhausted.

"I want to rest. If you have any love for me please don't deprive me of that. Leave me alone Robin. Go to your men"

He seated himself beside her, forcing himself to calm down even though the world was painted in red around him.

"My men are in Merton" he said "Talking to Rodney"

He was surprised to find her obviously distressed over the statement, and wished he hadn't mentioned it. She looked rather dejected, as if the world had once again failed her.

"Robin… Why did you let them go there without you? Why do you trust him so blindly?"

"I don't. Marian I really don't. But Merton Village is on a hill, no one will be able to surprise them there. And Much is Rodney's manservant, he trusts in his master and I can not simply walk all over him again"

"Then you should go there" she said "You will be there before nightfall if you ride now"

"I can't leave you! You are hurt and afraid. Who will care for you?"

"I'm fine" Marian said "Really"

Robin kissed her neck and put an arm around her, caressing the light wool fabric of her dress. Merton and Much and all this politics felt so insignificant compared to Marian's tears and trembling body. It made him frustrated to know that she put on a brave face and shut him out when she was so vulnerable. Only to remain in control of his own body now that it had been overcome by rage and fear was a struggle; he felt sick and was so tense that he shivered. A feather could have pushed him over the edge.

"Don't be brave Marian" he whispered "Let me be brave and help you for once"

"Don't tell me what to do. I can manage on my own"

Her stubborn pride! Robin rose from the bed so fast Marian drew a sharp surprised breath. He started pacing around the room again, and then he turned to her. He looked angry and upset when he opened his mouth to say something, a sad frustrated expression she knew so well. She regretted having said those reckless words when she should have known how they would provoke him. It was the sound of iron that hindered Robin's answer and quenched the threatening argument.

A guard in chain mail can't sneak, even if he tried to, and to most of the guards in Sir Guy's service the sound of clenching iron was a manifestation of power. Therefore they made as much noise as they could while walking into Knighton Hall.

Marian and Robin exchanged an apprehensive look with each other. Then she rose and went to the top of the stairs only to see Sir Guy in the hall. She went down to great him, leaving Robin in the shadows.

"Sir Guy. I didn't expect you back so soon"

"Forgive me" he said with his voice sounding thick and strained "I will take my leave soon enough. The sheriff will not be told anything of this, he would mock me"

She nodded, and gave him a polite smile that made Robin clench his teeth in his hiding spot. He wished that Marian would be brave now, and tell Sir Guy to leave, instead of making herself passive and harmless.

"I will leave these two guards with you. I trust you can feed them. They will keep you safe in case this poacher comes back"

Marian nodded again.

"Thank you sir Guy" she said.

He gave her a shadow of a smile and then left without even bothering to say goodbye.

---

"Now you have no choice but to leave" Marian told Robin when she came back to her room after having ordered the maid to attend to the 'guests'.

"I can't leave you with Guy's guards! You give me no choice but to stay here all day and night"

"I'm safe here, you aren't"

She stepped up to Robin and kissed his hesitant mouth, making him soften considerably. The sound of the guards moving around the main hall made her nervous for his life. He deepened the kiss, putting all his anger and fear into it, and pulled her closer.

"Marian" he mumbled "I can't loose you"

"I can't afford to loose you either. That is why you have to leave now"

Robin sighed, and then he decided to give in to her wish. As if he had a choice.

When she saw him leave, running over the yard as the guards were preoccupied with a game, Marian allowed herself to fall apart a bit. She went down to the hall, where the guards sat fully armed and looked quite ridiculous moving the small wooden pieces around, and making a rattling noise as they did so. This was to be her protection during the night. However much she tried to render the shooting commonplace to Robin, she knew that it wasn't all that banal. If this was a failed assassination then they would try again. And next time she might not be so lucky.

* * *

There you go. :-) In the next chapter there is a scheme on the way and Robin is in such a mess...

Plz comment :-)


	6. The possibility that love is not enough

Hey ppl :-) Well, this is chapter 6. It's a bit of an odd chapter, humoristic in some places and very angsty in other places. It pretty much sets the stage for the grand finale in chapter 7 and 8.

Thanx for all reviews :-)

DeanParker: Glad you liked Robin's dilemma, thera r more of those later on. Poor guy, I'm putting him trough hell lol

Marian66: Well, its always difficult to hurt characters isn't it. Yeah Robin is subborn and arrogant, and Marian is stubborn as hell. But they are nobles, so in a way they have been brought up to believe that they are the center of the world. Anyway, I really like that they're not flawless heroes :-)

And just on thing... No one ever cares about poor Bernie, so here I'll just mourn him a bit. I mean, he was a stupid and rather foolish man, but you have to feel sorry for him. Fat, stupid, socially incompetent... RIP Sir Bernard, may you rest in pieces :-p

* * *

6: The possibility that love is not enough

Robin came to Merton at nightfall, when the darkness was thick as tar and seemed to devour the world. There were faint yellow lights from fires and a buzzing noise sounded from the ale house in Merton Village. Robin walked past it towards the manor house, a smell of roses surrounding him as he closed in on it. The peasants' laughers faded out and made space for a softer sound from Merton Manor's hall; voices seemingly at good spirits. He stopped for a while to compose himself, cloaked in the night's chilliness. He felt upset still, the ride to Merton had only amplified his worry for Marian. She hadn't seemed at all well, and still she shut him out of whatever she was going through. He would have to suppress this agony if he were to concentrate on the matter at hand.

The outlaws were gathered around the fireplace with Sir Rodney, their faces glowing from the heat and good atmosphere. They had all eaten well and been drinking more or less moderately, and now they were warm and joyful. Robin was struck by the simple love that emanated from the scene; the fact that he was left outside felt excruciating. Had himself chosen to be left outside, he corrected himself. He put on a mischievous smile and walked up to his friends.

"I can see that you have started without me"

Sir Rodney rose from his place, opening his arms to welcome Robin into his home.

"Ah here he is! The young man we have been waiting for. Give the lad some ale Much, he is cold. Please sit! How happy I am to see you!"

"Wait till you hear our plans Robin. Now I'm not being funny or anything, but this is so funny. It really is funny, isn't it funny Will? Ey? Even Little John says it's funny, and Djaq. We'll just have a laugh. I love you mate"

Allan made room for Robin on the thick pelt, and put a drunken arm heavy around his shoulders when he sat down.

"I love you all" he added "This is great stuff"

Djaq suppressed a smile and exchanged an amused look with Will.

"He is right you know" Will said, his eyes still lingering a bit on Djaq "This is great stuff Robin"

"Well then. You must tell me"

Robin sounded cheerful enough, but he felt lonely in this company. No one had asked about Marian, and surely friends should care for his concerned feelings towards her? He wondered for a while if he had worn them all out, and pushed them away the same way that he had done with Much.

Had he bothered to look at his old manservant, Robin would have noticed that Much didn't look quite as heedless as the rest of the company. There was a worried expression in his eyes as he poured up ale for the lawless leader. He knew Robin well enough to see that all wasn't gold and glory. However bitter he felt that this wasn't Robin's priority, Much still cared about his dearest friend enough to wonder what was the matter.

"Well mate, you see there's a hanging, so we'll be there right?" Allan said, his voice sounding a bit unsteady.

"A hanging?"

"The fake king" Will added to Allan's story "He'll hang on Saturday in Nottingham. They have decided to make an event of it"

"Entertainment n' all, yeah? So anyway, that's the thing. We'll entertain them" Allan continued, looking amazed "Isn't it brilliant?! We'll be the entertainment! Jesters n' all. A bard. Great stuff. This is so funny mate"

"We'll entertain the sheriff?" Robin tried to make sense of the plan; it seemed a bit intricate.

"We'll be able to walk right into the castle" Will explained "We'll have a cart with weapons hidden and we'll be dressed as fools. Then we rob the sheriff of his personal treasures. We might even be able to walk out of the castle without anyone even noticing"

"No more going down the privy this time my friend" Allan grinned and gave Robin a thump on the back. Then got preoccupied with scanning his surroundings after a glass of ale, witch he had misplaced somewhere.

"No more drinking for you Allan" Djaq said smiling. The confused expression in his face made everyone start laughing again.

Robin smiled rather sadly at their simple joy. He didn't quite know what to make of it all. It seemed like a good enough plan, but it required something that he didn't really have: Complete trust in Sir Rodney. He remembered how Marian had cautioned him, urging him not to let Rodney lure them into a trap. Was she right? And how should he put his fears to the other outlaws? No matter how he went about things, he couldn't raise any suspicion now when the lord sat with them by the fire. He decided to try to enjoy the night, taking care of matters in the morning instead.

---

Robin couldn't sleep well. When the first light came creeping over the meadows he got dressed and walked out to the gardens. This was a lovely place, serene and filled with a silent grace that he had noticed even as a child while visiting Merton. The gardens smelled of herbs and honeybees still searched the area after nectar, humming as they circled around him. He had spent a midsummer feast here with Marian when their love was young. They had been standing on this very spot marvelling about the world, so young and unscarred by its cruelties. Now the valley and the fields were swallowed by a blue light while waiting for the first rays of sun to appear. It made them look eerie and mystical, as if belonging to a fairy time of innocence and play.

Robin stood deep in his own thoughts, remembering a long lost time, when Sir Rodney appeared behind him.

"Quite a sight is it not!" he exclaimed, thumping Robin's back and giving him a rather rude awakening.

"And quite a smile I interrupted by coming here" he continued while studying Robin's features "Thinking of a certain someone I presume?"

Something with his light-hearted grin made Robin feel uneasy. He didn't want any insinuations from this man.

"No actually. I was wondering if Much is happy here" he lied.

"Ah he is indeed! What a marvellous young man he is, an excellent servant. I treasure him immensely, how you could ever let him go is beyond me my friend"

"I am an outlaw. I have no right to keep a servant"

"That is as you say it. And it is a shame that men such as you should be made lawless. When you fought for this soil as a Greek hero in the holy land! A Hercules…" Rodney scrutinised Robin, then added "… or an Achilles perhaps"

His words had an undercurrent that made Robin twitch. It was a subtle point he made; Achilles was invulnerable in every respect except his heal, and that one weakness killed him. Was Rodney wondering if Robin had an Achilles' heal? He decided to let the conversation slip in to the subject that Rodney had touched ever so lightly.

"Do you miss the holy land?" he said "The glory always suited you"

"I wake up in the night, as do you I'm sure, in memories no man should have to carry. Still the adventure… Alas! I do miss the skirmishes. Not the crimes, not the rapes or the pillaging, but I do miss the bold war man to man"

"I never raped!" Robin burst out "I never pillaged. That was the deeds of other men"

Rodney let out a cheerful chuckle.

"What joy war would be with more men like you, comrade"

"With more men like me there would be no war. The holy land is being loved to death" Robin said, his voice hushed and a bit strained "Jerusalem is being ripped apart in the name of love. Do you not think that that is a crime?"

"Indeed love is a dangerous thing" Rodney looked amused over the topic "But why so serious my friend? Look at this scene, the sun that rises over the green meadows of Merton. God has made many wonders, but England is the finest of them all"

Then he turned to Robin once again.

"It's a shame that you do not trust me" he said.

"Trust is easy to request, not so easy to earn"

"I will prove myself to you on Saturday. We will be brothers in arms once again, and this time the glory is even greater"

Robin glanced over to Sir Rodney, watching the scarred warrior who spoke so warmly of British soil. Was he to be trusted? Perhaps, eventually. But not on Saturday, Robin decided.

---

"What do you mean we won't trust him tomorrow?! Robin you must be out of your mind!"

Will had an expression of surprise but spoke softly even in anger. His words echoed in the faces of the other outlaws. They had made their way back to the camp and now the day before the hanging had dawned. The enthusiasm that the visit in Merton had spurred among the outlaws was still very much apparent. This might prove to be a difficult conversation, and Robin silently wished that he'd raised the subject already on the trip back yesterday.

"We can't risk walking into a trap" Robin tried to explain "And Marian…"

"Nooo…" Allan cried out "Don't you do this to us! 'Marian', if I hear you say that name one more time I swear I will consider it a bloody curse mate. This is a good plan, you're an idiot!"

"When a leader proves a bad leader his followers must disobey" Djaq added.

Robin watched them, standing a few feet away, and the gash seemed to tear right a cross the camp. This was his men but he could not force anything on them. Djaq's words hurt; he had not believed them to consider him such a useless leader.

"A bad leader?" he said "Is that how you feel? I have not earned your trust and respect? I have not proved myself to you yet?"

"Robin you know that we look up to you" Will tried to make Djaq's words sound less harsh "But for some time now you have not seemed yourself"

"Don't ask us to follow you when you don't know where you're going" she continued "We can not follow you"

Little John rarely spoke, but when he did it was with determination.

"We will go through with the plan" he said.

Robin sighed and gave them a resigned nod. He felt angry but more than anything he was tired of arguments. He wanted to take off to Knighton; all of this was of minor importance.

"If you will go then so be it, but I will not come"

Then he turned his back to his friends and left the threatening quarrels behind.

---

Surely Marian would have talked some sense into him, told him it was better that he came with his men and kept his eyes open, had only faith proved kinder. But things were to take a slightly different turn.

When Robin arrived at Knighton around noon Marian wasn't alone. He recognised Sir Guy's horse on the yard and instantly grew tense. He climbed up on the platform by her window and made his way in, even though he knew that it was rash and impulsive. He would not leave her with Guy, not when he didn't know who was behind the 'accident' in the forest.

He could hear their voices through the narrow opening in her door and leaned his body close to the wall.

"… was here earlier today to bleed him" Marian's voice said. Robin twitched a bit by the mentioning of blood, but realised that she must be talking about her father.

"That is well, medicine is advanced at this day and age. I will include him in my prays"

"That is very kind of you Sir Guy"

There was something with Guy's way to talk to Marian that made a shudder run through Robin's body. His voice was still strained and sounded angry as always, but there was a thick undercurrent that Robin could only interpret as emotion. Gisbourne still cared for the woman he addressed, the woman that he had been so close to stealing away from Robin twice before. Overcome with irrational jealousy Robin pressed himself through the door, making a low squeaking sound as he did so.

"What was that?" Guy exclaimed, taking a few steps towards the staircase.

"I'm sure it's only the maid"

"No you sent her to the kitchen remember?"

"You are right I did. It must be my father. I will have a look"

"It could be the poacher. Marian…" Sir Guy grabbed her arm "… I will have a look"

"No you will not. This is my home and will not be afraid of a squeak in my own house!"

She pulled her arm from his touch, and looked at him with a determination that caused a shadow to come over his features.

"Very well" he said "Let it be so"

Robin could see that Marian looked nervous and a bit afraid as she made her way up the stairs. He cursed himself for worrying her, then pressed to the wall and leaned out just enough for her to notice him. It was too bold to stand in this corridor when Sir Guy was moving about downstairs, glancing up towards Marian. She would find it too bold and be angered, but right now the only thing of importance was to make her feel secure.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, but she continued over to the door and looked in. Robin was only a few feet away, visible form where she was standing but not from the hall downstairs. Marian turned her back to Sir Guy and whispered to Robin: "You should not be here".

Then she turned around and looked down to the hall with a polite smile.

"It was only the wind" she said "You shouldn't stay any longer Sir Guy. My father is unwell and I have much to attend to"

"I wish the sheriff would let me station two guards here until the criminal is caught"

"I'm sure the poacher won't bother us"

She gave him another polite smile, and they bid each other farewell.

---

"Robin, have you lost your mind?!"

Robin sat down in Marian's room, watching her fierce expression. She was upset with him, but he couldn't quench the jealousy that had built on all the panic and fear that still lingered just below the surface.

"It seems that Sir Guy has an eye on you still" he said in constrained anger.

She sighed.

"He is being very considerate"

"Considerate! You shouldn't invite him here! You shouldn't encourage him to continue this 'friendship' with you!"

"In the Nottingham politics friends are much needed. You should be glad, he wishes to protect me. The two of you have a common interest"

Robin looked at her, amazed and stunned by her words. How could she say such a thing? When he didn't answer she continued to talk.

"I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have said that. I'm worried about my father. I have no friends in Nottingham. The other lord's are subdued and have lost all fighting spirit. And I'm still in chock over Bernie's death. If you have come to argue then please leave me"

He hadn't wanted to argue but it was impossible to get the thoughts sorted. He couldn't be here now, but he couldn't not be here either. So he sat on her bed in silence, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Marian looked down at her beautiful sulking boy, wishing she could have told him how afraid she was to be alone. The fact that her father's death would render her vulnerable, and left to fight her daily battles in solitude, was clear to her. Did Robin understand that? He didn't inquire over her father's health.

"Marian"

Sir Edward's voice cut through the silence as a knife. Then he came into the room with unsteady steps.

"Marian has Sir Guy gone?" He twitched as he saw Robin on his daughter's bed "Robin! You shouldn't be here in broad daylight like this. It can be dangerous to my daughter if they find you here and I will not have it!"

"Father"

Marian walked over to Edward to support him. It took Robin with surprise how weakened and frail her father looked. Sir Edward had always been a strong imposing figure, someone who Robin looked up to and feared. Now he was a shadow of a man, haunted by sickness. It made Robin's mouth dry with fear. What would Marian do without him?

"Father you should be in bed"

"Not until Robin leaves, he should not be here now"

"I have told him. Go to bed, I can handle this. Mary!"

The maid came into the room, giving Robin a surprised look.

"Take my father to his room"

Sir Edward left them a bit unwillingly, supported by the maid. Then Marian turned to Robin, watching him in silence.

"Marian…" his voice was soft now, trembling and humbled "I am so sorry"

She nodded, touched by the emotion in his eyes but still a bit angry with him for making her life more difficult than it already was. They looked at each other across the room while time passed outside. It shocked her to see him cry, it was silent and desperate tears.

Robin felt completely powerless. This was the one person in the world that he loved the most. He had slowly let her take over his life and given it a new meaning. Now he could do nothing to protect her. Robin Hood had proved to be a failure.

He had pushed his most loyal friends away. He had betrayed the cause time and again. He had left his people for a war that shouldn't be, leaving them prey to evil men. He had left Marian to mourn and cry alone for five years. He had fought for her, to get her back. He had stopped her marriage, without realising what a sacrifice it had been for her. Now his presence was a threat to her instead of a protection. He could do anything to shelter her from the evil in this world. Men wanted her dead. Men wanted her locked into a loveless marriage. Her father was unwell and he hadn't even taken an interest in that. He couldn't protect her. He could do nothing to save his beloved Marian.

'I tried and failed' Robin thought. He went up to Marian, unable to find any words to express this. He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb and watched the beautiful face that he loved so much. Then he kissed her forehead, kissed both her eyelids shut, gave her a peck on the tip of her nose and finally kissed her lips; lingering for a few seconds in that shallow kiss tasting of salt and pain. It took all his strength to obey her father's wish and turn his back on her.

"Robin?" Her slightly desperate voice made him turn in the window. Marian opened her mouth and drew a breath as if she was about to say something, them she simply breathed out and shook her head with a faint smile "It was nothing"

Robin nodded and disappeared into Sherwood Forest.

---

Marian watched her lover as he left. There had been something about him; something had touched him in a way that she couldn't remember seeing ever before. Her forehead was still a little bit wet from his kiss, and she could feel the shadow of his warm soft lips on hers. Her heart throbbed in her chest, trying to beat its way out and follow him. He looked so fine, his body smooth and his eyes vivid. When he smiled it echoed in her and made her vibrate, and when he cried she felt like she was being torn apart. Now he cried for her. It would be difficult to keep her face brave and her posture erect, when he pulled out all the emotions from her.

It was time now to keep watch over her father; all these waiting hours that composed her life made her so very anxious. Even so there was no other way. Marian closed the window shutters and picked up her embroidery with a tremulous sigh.

---

The morning of the hanging came, and the four outlaws had made their way to the place where Much was told to meet them. He'd gone to Nottingham now, leaving them with the props that Sir Rodney had arranged for them. It was still early dawn and Will was starting to feel rather doubtful about the arrangements.

"Are you sure Djaq should play the friar? I mean she doesn't know a word of Latin"

"She's only faking a fake friar" Allan reassured him "Won't have to know any Latin. I don't know any Latin. No one knows any bloody Latin. And she won't even have to fake a good fake friar"

"Well… I still think that she should have played the girl. I saved that beard " Will complained.

Djaq smiled under her cloak.

"Aw don't be such a sourpuss, you are very pretty. Isn't he pretty John?

"I would marry him"

Little John put on a colourful hat sewn by triangular pieces of green and red leather, forcing his curls down into the eyes and making him look rather ridiculous.

"They will know me at the castle" Djaq reassured "Better that I am a friar and Will the girl"

"Will the Girl, now that's a name that could get stuck" John said.

"No! You wouldn't dare!"

"We'll have to call him Wilma now though, mind you" Allan mused.

They started to make their way towards Nottingham, Allan scampering aboutwith his lute, looking cheerful and excited.

"This is a good scheme" he said "And I am being funny"

"Just because you like to wear bells and big shoes" Djaq interposed.

"I still think Djaq should be the girl. And how do women walk in this anyway? I keep tripping over my own dress"

"Tuck it up under the belt as a working woman" John said, and Will stopped to gather up his many colourful wool skirts.

"You can't do that!"

Allan looked amused as he watched Will's efforts.

"Why?"

"Your feet show! Have you ever seen a woman with feet like that, they're huge"

"Thanks a lot!"

"I'm not being funny mate; that will show. You will be the talk of the town with feet like that"

"I told you I shouldn't be the girl!" Will mumbled "And what about you Allan? Can you even play the lute?"

"Yeah I can play! Of course I can"

"I'll believe that when I see it"

"I'm not being funny I can play! I just don't know any songs that's all"

They laughed and pulled the cart down into East Road. The morning hour was still before noon as they came up on the hill that towered over Nottingham Town. They sat down in the yellow grass and the chatter faded out and gave way to something more serious.

"To do this without Robin and Much…" Will said.

"… It will be fine. A little odd that is all" Djaq put her hand on Will's. The gesture would have been somewhat intimate if Allan hadn't ruined it by messing about and making insinuations.

The outlaws continued to banter and joke around with each other, looking down with excitement at the impressive grey Nottingham walls, as they waited for their big day to come.

---

Robin woke up late. He had been moving around the forest all night, taking the horse for insane rides that made the animal sweat and shake. Now the horse stood by the creek where Robin had finally got some rest from the sorrow that haunted him. His sleep had been anxious, and he woke as so many times before from a nightmare of the holy land. It was something about this dream that made him throw himself back into it, trying to remember what was wrong. Usually he just fled from the memories, but something urged him to take a closer look. The screaming, the heat, the pain, it all came back again, but he pushed himself past the obvious. It was then he realised it, when he saw all the details that he had chosen to skip. Sir Rodney should be there, he and his closest men should be present in the skirmish. His tent had been just next to Robin's and the fighting woke everyone up. Yet there was no Rodney in the picture. Robin searched through the memory time and again with rising panic. There was no Rodney. And if there was no Rodney that could only mean one thing.

_Sir Rodney had been involved in the attack on the king. _

* * *

Well oh well, what is Robin going to do now? Will he be in time to save his men from the trap they walk into? And what about Marian and Sir Edward, will they be okey? Remember, there is still an assassin out there. Much action in chapter 7 when this story draws towards its end.

Comments r welcome as always. ;-)


	7. We both go down together

Right here is chapter 7 already, mainly becauce of the really nice comments! s I quite like this chapter myself, but it should pretty much be considered together with chapter 8 since I break it in the middle of a scene hehe. This is the finale, what it all comes down to. So read and enjoy :-D

And oh, I don't get why you all seem ti dislike my Allan. He's one of my favourite characters in the show and all. But maybe I'm making him into a bit of a drunken fool who talks to much in this fic :-p.

And oh thanx to MonyPythonFan and every1 else that has favourited my fic! I really need this now, since I'm in the beguinning of the 'sequel' to this story and to be honest feel a bit insecure about my writing ;-)

* * *

7: We both go down together

The two guards that stood watch at Nottingham South Gate had flowers in their chain mail. Rob and Smithy, employed by the sheriff's city-guard, were feeling a bit bitter and resentful that they would miss the hanging; it had been the talk of the town all week. It was a fairly warm late summer day, and the old familiar Nottingham-odour mixed up with the stench of iron and sweat as they shifted their positions. The chain mail rustled and felt heavier than usual. This was not a good day.

"Look" Smithy said, breaking the sulking silence.

He pointed towards a group of people that came dragging a cart along the road. A fool with a lute took the lead, followed by a tiny friar that walked next to a tall woman with broad shoulders. A huge man in a jester's costume formed the retinue's tail and there were colourful fabrics and bells covering the cart.

"Looks like the entertainment to me. We'll miss that" Rob said.

"Yeah"

"Shit that lady is but ugly though. Maybe we could get the bard to sing us something, what do you say Smithy?"

"Worth a try" Smithy answered. He was a man of few words.

"Oy! Come here!"

"Us?" the bard said, holding his lute in a very odd manner.

"Yeah you. Sing us something"

Smithy bowed down to look under the friar's brown hood. He had pretty eyes for a friar. A fake friar, he corrected himself. No real friar would join anything as sinful as this.

"Sing… well errr… What do you want to hear gents?"

"Dunno. Something about Robin Hood"

"Very well, many a good songs written about him…"

"It better be a witty and jolly song. My friend Smithy here is feeling a bit upset; missing the hanging and all. Aren't you Smithy?"

"Yeah. Upset."

"No need no need. Now I'm here, Allan a Dale at your service. I'll just get on with it then… Well…"

"Get on with it!" Rob pointed his axe in the general direction of the bard's throat.

The bard seemed to weigh the pros and cons of the situation, looking a bit tentative. Then he started singing with a voice that no doubt would have been better used for other purposes.

"Sir Robin ran away" he sang "bravely ran away, away"

"Allan…"

The big mountain of a man that had been standing silent in the background stepped into the light. He looked threatening enough, would have made a better guard than a jester, Smithy thought.

"Oy, don't interrupt me singing…When danger reared its ugly head he bravely turned his tail and fled, Brave sir Robin chickened ouuuuuch… Why did you do that for?!"

The big man mumbled something about not being sorry. He had given the bard a thump on back of his head, like he was teaching obedience to a puppy. He was a giant in a fool's costume, the most intimidating jester the guards had ever laid their eyes on.

"Stop courting the guards Allan" the woman said in a very shrill and squeaky voice "We need to get going"

"I am sorry to say fair Wilma, my muse and lady of my heart, is right. No time for this I'm afraid. See you later gents, if fate will"

The bard bowed down and heaved the lute over his shoulder. Then the group of fools took their cart and starting walking into Nottingham Town. Smithy took a daisy from his helmet and began to chew on it.

"Very odd people that" Rob said "You know, I don't really think we'll miss a thing with that hanging, ey?"

"Amen to that" Smithy answered.

The two guards were suddenly feeling slightly more at ease with their current position.

---

This was far way from Nottingham, why was he so far from Nottingham?! Robin urged his horse to break into a gallop as he made his way down a slope, feeling the sweaty animal pant and shake as he did so. The steed was in good shape but no animal should be pushed this far beyond its limits. When Robin forced it into a big leap over a creek he could feel the strong legs almost bending at the landing, and reluctantly allowed it to slow its pace a bit. The hanging would take place soon, his men would walk into a trap and he could do nothing to protect them if he didn't get there. This was a far way from Nottingham, way too far away, and Robin was almost out of time.

----

"Will he be well?"

Marian came up the physician as he left her fathers room. It was Saturday morning, the day of the hanging. She had a vague idea that this hanging played a major part of the sheriff's scheme, whatever that was, and that Sir Rodney had some sort of role in it. She hoped that Robin had listened to her. But did Robin ever listen to anyone?

"If the fever breaks over the night, yes I dare say our lord will have mercy on him"

"And if the fever doesn't break?"

"I can bleed him some more but it seems to have little effect I'm afraid" The physician put a hand on Marians shoulder, feeling allowed to do so since he was an old friend of the family "Don't worry my dear child. I'm sure God has a space in heaven for your father if it is to come to that"

Marian nodded and held back her tears.

"I will stay with him and miss the hanging. I must" she said, silently adding to herself 'I prey to God I won't be needed there'.

Marian bid the physician farewell and went into her father's room. There was something else as well, something she couldn't allow herself to forget. A man had tried to kill her. Now she would be at home with her father when everyone else was at the hanging. If he was to try again it would happen today. She called the maid into the room.

"Mary, come here"

"Yes mistress"

"Mary I want you to go to the hanging. I will stay with my father"

"But all the other staff members will be gone as well, I can't leave you alone mistress. And your father is unwell. The master has always been so kind to us"

"We are very happy to have such a loyal maid" Marian said and smiled "But I want you to go. And I'm sure my father wishes that too. You can see your brother. I know how you miss him"

This was a soft spot, and the maid reluctantly caved in deciding to obey her mistress. It was not as if she had a choice anyway, she thought as she left the room.

Marian saw the maid leave and silently wondered if this was wise. Mary would be safe if this 'poacher' came, but in case something happened here no one would be present to run for help.

She walked away to her room, fetching the weapons she had learned to master as the night-watchman. It was time to get prepared for battle, she thought as she went around the house, shutting windows and barricading herself in the house that she knew so well. She made sure that the window shatters and doors made noise if someone were to break in, giving her the advantage of surprise. Finally she returned to her father's room, sitting down to watch his restless sleep. How much chance would she have to a professional assassin? With the last failed attempt he might not even come alone.

She felt a low aching despair, and lay down for a while beside her father as she had done as a young child when she needed to be comforted. Soft quilt covers and embodied linen sheets formed a beautiful nest for such anguish, she thought. She remembered Robin's face on their last encounter, the tears and the kisses, and silently prayed to God that she wouldn't have to leave him like that.

---

"The lady of your heart?" Will said as the outlaws walked into Nottingham "Never thought I'd be called that"

"Shut it" Little John snapped "No more of this bickering. We need to concentrate. No one will believe that we are the entertainment if we do not entertain"

It felt strange for the outlaws, used to hide in shadows and sneak around, to do the exact opposite. The streets of Nottingham were crowded and hot, but wherever they went conversations stopped and eyes watched them in anticipation.

"I don't know what to do" Will said "What is it the woman is supposed to do?"

"You have the easy part mate; you just need to look pretty. Look what I have to do, play lute and charm guards n' all. Next time you do a little dance act yeah? Show them your moves"

"No way! I'm not doing that"

Djaq shook her head, looking bewildered.

"In my country, I saw women dance with snakes, I saw a man eat a sword and another man breathe fire. That was entertainment. This English humour I do not understand. Why is a friar funny?"

"I think we're supposed to do some sort of mystery play" Will tried to explain to her "About the battle between God and the devil about souls and stuff. Greedy friars and vain women; it's like a humoristic moral play. And supposedly, the bard and the jester should actually be able to play and juggle. Well that is what the real entertainers would be doing anyway"

"We should have rehearsed. I told you we should have rehearsed this" Little John said and attempted to juggle some onions. He did alright for someone who wasn't a professional, throwing and catching the onions high up into the sky, and ignoring the ones that dropped down on the fools and a rather confused group of bystanders.

"Make it look like they're supposed to fall on you" he whispered to Will who was trying to shelter himself from the hard round vegetables that fell from the sky.

"We're feeding the poor! Just like Robin Hood!" Djaq shouted, attempting to be funny in this odd English way "Who says the church is greedy when we give you onions! Praise Allah!"

"Shit, shut it Djaq… "Allan hushed her, and then continued louder: "Praise Allan she means! That's me: Allan a Dale. Doing an encore just for you… 'If you think the grave is far too deep, Let us take this drink in just one sweep…'"

In this manner the rather more-foolish-than-is-common group of fools made their way towards Nottingham Castle. They couldn't believe they were actually welcomed in within the thick walls without even knocking a single guard into never-never land. With a little luck they might even get out again without using the privy… This plan was indeed flawless.

---

Much met up with his old gang in the courtyard, lit up by a blistering midday-sun. This Saturday was turning out to be one of those painfully hot late summer days that sometimes take Britain with surprise.

"Ah the entertainment" he said out loud so that the guards would hear him "I've been sent for you"

"Great, Allan of the Dale at your service. Any song requests?"

"No songs!" Little John called out, then added "Yet"

"No we have to save some for the hanging I think. Now here is what will happen. You bring your props into the great hall where the nobles are. We have a little lunch get-together first you see, and you do your stuff…"

"…what, entertain the nobles?!"

"Well…. Yes. Just for a little while. It is what you do after all. Then you will have a pause before the hanging. To gather… yourselves"

The outlaws watched Much as he tried to hide his enthusiasm when he said the last sentence. They were probably lucky that this wasn't their only man on the inside.

"Gather… ourselves" Djaq said smiling, unable to let the rather obvious hint slip.

"Yes… Gather yourselves… and your props… In the castle"

"Sounds fair enough. Let's get to it then"

Allan began to unload the cart, big boxes filled with real props as well as weapons. They had decided as a part of their plan not to carry any weapons on their bodies. Sir Rodney could make sure the props weren't scrutinized too closely, but strangers in the castle were often searched as a standard procedure.

They made their way into the great hall, leaving the boxes by the eastern wall where they were to perform. Nobles started to gather. They walked around the hall, enjoying some nice wine, and tried to persuade themselves that this was a day to celebrate a great victory.

Much stood by Sir Rodney, the Sheriff and Gisbourne as it was time for the entertainment to start. He felt cheerful, and was quite amused by the notion of his friends looking like utter fools for once.

"Where is the… devil in disguise…?" Rodney suddenly whispered to Much "No mystery play without a devil"

Much twitched, realising what his new master was trying to draw his attention to. Robin wasn't there with the other outlaws. The insight came as a sharp pain in his stomach; he had wished Robin not to let him down this time. Where was the idealistic nobleman that always rose to the occasion in a way that Much had admired so greatly? His hero had surely fallen, he thought bitterly.

"I don't know" he answered, catching a glimpse of Sir Rodney's face. He looked irritated.

"Very well, that is unfortunate but not to surprising. The show must go on"

Rodney turned to the Sheriff and then it all happened within a few seconds. The room filled up with guards surrounding the entertainers, and Much could do nothing but watch as the trap fell over his friends. As soon as the outlaws realised the severity of the situation they started to search their packs for weapons, only to discover that there was nothing but fool's props in the boxes. Much could feel a sword to his back and then Sir Rodney opened his mouth to tell him something.

"Well Much, I am sorry about this!" he said, not sounding sorry at all "This have been immensely fun, I really couldn't tell you how much I have enjoyed it! But it seems that you have lost, my friend"

Then he gave Much a light-hearted thump on the back and let out a cheerful chuckle.

---

The horse was tired way beyond its limits when Robin finally reached Nottingham. He felt a moment of cold despair when he saw the great grey walls and the guards standing watch. He was here, his men would be in there and how would he get in!? People were moving into the town to watch the hangings, so perhaps he could sneak in with the crowds. But even so, how big was the chance that the trap hadn't been set off already?

He left the horse and hid under the hood of his cloak, crouching down a bit as he followed a group of peasants that had come to enjoy the entertainment.

"Hey Rob" one of the peasants said as he came up to the guards "Missing the hanging are you mate?"

"Yeah it's a drag" the guard answered "The fools came by here earlier though. Complete crap they were"

Robin decided to linger by the gate for a while, listening to the conversation.

"Really? That's a crying shame mate. They'll be in there now, ey? I wanna have a look"

"Nah they're entertaining the nobles first, in the great hall"

Robin cursed silently. So that was the plan, get them into the great hall where they would be trapped. That wouldn't exactly make matters easier. He left the gate and started a silent run towards the castle, keeping close to the houses so that he remained partly hidden by the shadows. He'd have to climb and crawl up the walls of the castle to get in, he thought with a vague feeling of hopelessness. Then he took a deep breath, using every muscle to cling to the coarse stones, and tried to get used to the idea that he probably wouldn't live through the day.

---

Somehow he made it in. Somehow he gained a strength he didn't possess, and managed to climb up the castle walls unseen. Somehow he managed to squeeze himself through a window high up near the Great Hall's roof. Somehow he made his way to a beam several feet over the heads of his friends and foes, and somehow he managed to tighten the string of his Saracen bow without a tremble.

"No one move" Robin said and put aim on Sheriff Vaysey's short figure.

---

Robin held the room in the palm of his hand, aware of every detail, every expression, every movement and feeling beneath his feet. A spider couldn't have moved over the floorboards without him noticing it and recording its intentions. What made him such a brilliant warrior was this ability to let the surroundings become a part of him, and completely let the moment devour him. The bow in his hand was strained to its limits, the raw silk string pressing to the hard skin on his fingers and making a creaking sound as it scraped the stave. There were no bowmen in the room, but one of the guards held a crossbow aimed at him much in the same way that he had targeted the sheriff of Nottingham.

His unarmed men stood under him, oddly clothed as jesters and fools and surrounded by guards. Their faces were painted in embarrassment and shock for having walked so willingly into this trap. Will held Djaq's shoulder, a gentle and tender motion to comfort her, and Allan formed unspoken words with his lips begging Robin for forgiveness. Robin knew full well that they probably would die here today, that their rebellion might have come to an end. This desperate action was a single last chance. It could work, if they were in luck. It all came down to psychology now. The sheriff would fall with them, Robin knew that but would Vaysey be willing to risk it? How much did he fear Robin Hood, and would it be enough to give them a way out of there?

"Robin Hood" Vaysey said "Glad you decided to drop in. As you see, you are surrounded. Put down your bow"

"No"

The sheriff chuckled, although looking nervous.

"You have no choice. You are but one man, you can't take out 30 guards on your own"

"I don't have to. My arrow is aimed at you. Either you let me and my men go, or we both die"

This was a bold move, irrational and insane but that had worked before. Robin could sense a glimpse of hope run through the group of outlaws. The sheriff said nothing, no doubt scanning his brain for solutions to this problem. He would crumble, this was no brave man. He would let them go; Robin could see it in his motions. If there was no intrusion, if nothing unexpected happened, then they could pull this off.

"Robin, my dear friend" Sir Rodney suddenly took a few steps forwards "This is unnecessary. Why shed so much English blood? The blood you have fought for? This is not you"

"I fight for my people" Robin said "The people that you have betrayed. All of you. The Sheriff. Guy of Gisbourne. And you as well Sir Rodney"

"Me?" The Lord of Merton looked amused as Robin had often seen him in battle "I was in war with you"

"You didn't help me in the attack against the king"

Robin's voice was horribly calm, cold as ice and sharp as a dagger, as he spoke of Rodney's crimes.

"I remember. Neither you nor your men helped, even though you must have been awakened by the noises. I don't know what your involvement is in all this, if you were merely bribed or if you helped in putting the sword to the king's neck. Tell me, where are your loyalties Sir Rodney?"

"My loyalties! Oh Robin, such a charming boy you are. So very naïve still. The war was a joy to me, and so is this little skirmish. Be it a Prince John or a King Richard in charge makes little difference. If you kill the sheriff here I will still walk away unscathed. And what a pleasure it has been, this lovely little game. It is, I must admit, unfortunate to see you die. I have always enjoyed the pleasure of your company"

"Then why have you helped The Sheriff to catch my men?! To lure us into this trap"

"The war was getting old. This is much more fun and indeed very profitable"

Robin felt his muscles tense even more, overcome by hate stronger than what he sensed for Gisbourne. The sheriff's sergeant was standing in his black leather clothing and remained passive and useless by the wall. He was no threat to this situation, thus Robin blocked him out of his mind.

"For fun" Robin spat out the words "And then you tried to have Marian assassinated. But that had nothing to do with fun, did it? That was about the treat she posed to your plans, the fact that she didn't fall for your charms. She challenged you"

This statement changed the mood in the room considerably. Sir Guy woke from his bored compliance, looking at Rodney with disgust and shock, and Much stepped into the picture from where he was standing with a sword to his back. He watched his master for any sign of resentment towards him, but could only see the cold terrifying warrior who showed no personal feelings.

"Yes" Rodney said "The lovely Lady Marian is quite a little vixen isn't she. But why would I kill a woman, there is no sport in that. Talking about the lady, where is she on this marvellous day? This room could use a female touch I think"

He watched Robin with a victorious grin in his cheerful face as the tremor of his words slowly hit the young man. There was not a twitch in Robin's position, but Much could see his old master change. There was something ever so subtle in his eyes, a faint shadow of panic.

"Master!" He said, unable as always to restrain himself "If Marian isn't here, she will be alone, she will, she will… There will be a murderer and she will be alone! Edward can't protect her! She will die! They will be killed… Master, what shall we do?!"

What shall we do? Robin forced himself not to be overwhelmed by the emotions that rushed through him, but the pain came in waves that almost threw him of his feet. The world seemed a still picture, a stone carving in decay. Sir Guy, who moved anxiously and looked distressed, and then the pleased expression in the sheriff's face as the realised the advantage he just had been given.

I'm loosing Marian again, a voice echoed in the back of Robin's head, with memories flashing by so fast that it made him dizzy. He still had his aim at the sheriff and tried not to loose control; he must canalise this pain into cold anger and use it to his advantage, as he had done when he saw his friends fall in the holy land. There must be a way; a faint hope. If he could just get there in time!

"Ah this is good drama" Rodney exclaimed "A whole new dimension of time has come into the picture. Before, we could have taken all the time in the world. Now every second is a wasted second, isn't it my dear boy?"

"I can shoot the sheriff" Robin's voice was low and trembling "I will die, the sheriff will die. My men will be given little chance to live, but if they do they will save her, and if they don't then Gisbourne…"

He glanced at Sir Guy and realised that he was right. Gisbourne seemed almost as eager as him to resolve this matter fast. Whatever little emotions he had in his heart they were apparently true to Marian, even though she had scorned him.

"You wouldn't do that!" Vaysey said "That would be insane! It makes no sense!"

"Do I look sane to you?"

The room was quiet as they all watched the outlaw's leader, silently weighing him. Would he do that? Would he truly sacrifice them all? Wet salty streams made their way down Will Scarlet's cheeks. He couldn't help it. He didn't want it to end like this, he didn't want to see his friends fall, and yet it seemed they were to fall.

Allan looked around after a weapon, an escape rout, anything that would help him get out of there alive. He had been a masterly thief once upon a time, sneaking in and out of houses as if he owned them. Though he preferred to sneak rather than run, he would need the advantage of the prey; that it only needs to disappear. And now he was wearing bells and clothes in every colour god had given man. He looked over to Will, realising that the sensitive young man was crying. Allan had a rather protective relationship to Will, looking after him as a younger brother. Who was he trying to fool? He could not abandon his friends only to sneak out as a thief. That Allan was dead, had given place to a man with some kind of honour. This new Allan would soon be dead as well it seemed. It was well suited that he wore the clothes of a jester now, Allan thought, because he would be a fool and fight to death rather than run to save his own life.

Djaq held her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes as well. It was an odd road that had carried her here, to this place with these men. She had travelled across the known world, a lonely road in all respects. Yet she felt Will's warm hand on her shoulder, and somehow she knew that whatever had taken her here, she was at home. If she were to die now there could have been worse places and worse times. But would she die because of this man Robin Hood, a man she respected? Would she fall a prey to this man's love for his lady, he who had won her over by his idealism and boldness? She had hoped that he had loved them a little bit as well.

Little John looked at Robin with bitterness in his eyes. He felt anger more than anything. How could this stupid boy even consider the possibility to sacrifice his friends to save his lady!? It was no way for a hero to behave, but it was the way of noblemen. Robin had disappointed them before.

Much knew Robin better than anyone. He had followed him for a decade, taken care of him and watched his every reaction. He knew his master to be arrogant and sometimes selfish but always idealistic and with his heart in the right place. The problem was that Robin's heart could get in the way. Sometimes his mind strayed; he became a victim to his own emotions unable to behave rational. Instead of learning how to suppress this side of his personality, the years and all the hardships they had gone through had only amplified it. Loss doesn't get any easier only because you get used to it. But would Robin really sacrifice them all? Much just didn't know.

"Master" he pleaded "Master don't do this. Master! Please!"

Robin didn't grant him even a brief glance, just remained with his focus on Sheriff Vaysey and the bow in his hand. It went a shiver through Much's body as he realised that his former master was smiling.

"Well" Robin Hood grinned, with his voice still terrifying and soft "Shall I start the count down then…"

* * *

Well then, that was chapter 7. Nice one huh:-p Stay put for the unravveling in the next chapter, witch will be published the same time as a rather fluffy epilogue ;-)

Love / Trix


	8. Where have all the heros gone?

Yes this is it, the last chapter. :-D I'm sorry I'm such a sucker for cliffies, but at least a cliffie usually means a fast uptate. ;-) There is an epilogue after this as well, wich I'm publishing at the same time as this chapter.

Oh, thanx for reviews :-p Will I kill the outlaws?! Will I kill Robin?!! Surely not lol Well, you'll find out soon enough.

... I thought you would like Sir Robin's song MontyPythonFan I love that movie cheers and the song really works sooo well with the story line. I had already written that part when I saw that someone called MonthyPythonFan reviewed the story, so that made me laugh haha.

* * *

8: Where have all the heroes gone?

Robin had half a plan. If it fell through then it would be an excellent plan, if it didn't there really wasn't any backup. Could he shoot the sheriff? Sacrifice his friends for the faint possibility that Marian would be saved? What kind of choice what that to force upon a man? It all came down to psychology, The Sheriff had to think he was as insane as he looked. He felt that his face was tense and stained in a grin that was so wide that it hurt. He didn't really mean to smile, but whatever his body did was way beyond his control. Was he insane? A madman, lost in his own twisted world?

His men believed him. Robin could feel their sorrow emanating from below his feet as they faced their own death. He wondered what he'd done to make them so sure that he would sacrifice them so lightly, that he valued their friendship and lives of the ones that he loved so little. They must believe him to be horrible man, willing to go to any lengths to save his love. And would he? He was nothing more than a mortal man and yet they all expected him to be a hero.

"You won't do it" Vaysey said finally, putting on a victorious grin as he did so.

Robin felt the panic rise. He would be forced to make a decision, but what do decide? Why could the world not just stop for a while, give him a moments time to think?!

"This matter will have to be resolved eventually" he said. He could hear the panic in his own voice, trembling and a bit shrill. The emotions were no longer controlled and pushed under the cold warrior surface. "I can't hold the bow like this forever. Why not resolve it sooner rather than later? There will have to be an ultimatum"

The sheriff looked at him, weighed him for a while longer, and then he shook his head.

"No. We can wait a while longer. You won't do it"

Robin felt himself crumble on the inside. No. The sheriff was right of course. Robin couldn't do it, and by admitting that he realised that this battle was lost. He shut out the sorrow and the pain, made himself blank as a man who stood beyond the grave. He would be a machine, do all he could to make his men live through this. There was nothing left of him.

---

Marian knew that the man who came to kill her had arrived before she had any proof that it was so. Something changed in the atmosphere, perhaps it was ever so subtle differences in the noises from the yard. She put down her embroidery and gave her father one last glance before she shut the door to his room behind her. She would have Sir Edward spared, she thought, with any luck.

It was difficult to know what way he would take into the house. She sneaked around the building, listening for her little sound traps to go off. Then the low sound of a cow bell drew her attention to the great hall. So he took the main door in. That was very bold. He didn't fear her at all. She sat in a dark corner by the stairs and watched him as he came in. Just one man, that was good. She could fire an arrow at him. She could kill him before he had a chance to do her any harm. Marian tightened her bow, tried to hush the creaking noise by willpower alone. He was moving around in silence, making a little tour of the room as if he was trying to get decoration advice for his own humble abode. She would be able to kill him now.

The only problem was that she really couldn't kill him like this. Murdering a man in cold blood is not an easy thing to do. Her mind strayed, she wondered about his motives, if he had a family to feed. What did he enjoy, did he like taking a glass of ale at the local tavern, or was he a sucker for horse riding even? Perhaps in another time or place they would not have been so different from each other.

Marian cursed herself, cursed the fact that she was no warrior. How did men kill so easily? How did they go to war without loosing themselves, without dying a bit more for every day? Or perhaps that was the trick; they did die and compensated the loss with something else. Something hard and distant that made killing easy. Something less human.

She made a quick decision, and then she stood up and walked into the light with her bow and arrow.

"I have been expecting you" Marian said to her murderer.

---

"Put down the weapons!"

Robin was letting himself slip away, disappearing into nothingness as his mind went numb and white, when Sir Guy's voice pushed through the emotional desert as a shooting arrow. He had forgotten all about the dark nobleman who had such a soft spot for Marian. Sometimes help indeed comes from unexpected places. It wasn't Gisbourne's normal voice. It wasn't detached and restrained, but rather coated in a layer of panic and emotion. Robin grabbed hold to it, let the words bring him back and light a faint sparkle of hope.

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff called out "What do you think you are doing?!"

"With all do respect I am saving you sir. This is the only way"

"No! You do not disobey me!"

"There will be other opportunities to catch this petty thief. It is not worth all these lives!"

"My, oh my, you want me to believe you have gone all soft lately Sir Guy? Hm? A clue: No! This is all about Lady Marian, you weak pathetic fool of a man! Women are leapers, do you remember that? Don't put down the weapons, I outrank Gisbourne and I can have you all hanged!"

The guards looked at each other, confused by the chain of commands. True, the sheriff outranked Gisbourne, but it was Sir Guy who had the direct control over the guard.

Guy looked furious, his face filled up with hatred and rage. Then he suddenly leaped over to the guard with the crossbow and thrust a small metallic object hard into his shoulder. As irony has it, it was the same dagger that had once lethally injured Marian, and now it forced the guard to his knees with a piercing scream.

"I said" Gisbourne shouted "Put down the bloody weapons!"

A couple of seconds passed in stunned silence, and then some of the guards threw their swords to the wooden floor with a clinging noise; like the handles suddenly burned their hands. Robin gathered himself from the shock quickly, realising that this was the only chance they would be given. This was the faint light he had been waiting for, an opening to gain the upper hand once again. He changed his aim to the guard who still pointed his sword to Much's back, and released the string. Then he leaped down to the outlaws and drew his Saracen sword.

"Time to leave this little party!" he said, thrusting his boot into a city guard who confused tried to bend down to pick up his weapon again. "Much catch!"

Robin threw a short sword to his manservant, who grabbed it quite clumsily in both his hands. Then the outlaws ducked and jumped and ran out of the hall, swinging their weapons fiercely at every bit of chain mail or blank steel that came into sight.

"I must get to the stable!" Robin shouted "Much come with me, the rest of you split up, disappear in the crowds, in pairs or alone. Just survive alright? No heroics"

Then he started to make his way to the horses. The crowd of peasants was split by guards in iron helmets that cached the rays of the beaming sun. They couldn't keep the guard together, it was shattered and the soldiers got pushed around by confused bystanders. Robin sensed a faint cheer in his chest, it forced through the throbbing pain and panic he felt over Marian.

"Master, master what are we doing?!" Much panted.

"A horse, I need a horse. I think I killed the last one rushing here to save you all"

"Well... yes… Sorry about that master…"

"Don't mention it" He threw his fist into the surprised face of a stable guard "I think it is me that should ask you for forgiveness"

Robin allowed himself to stop for a while, breathing heavily from the fight, and put a hand on Much's shoulder.

"Much" he said "I am so sorry. I want you to know that you have been very much missed my friend"

The joy in his manservant's face was impossible to miss, he lit up in a smile that he only wasted his efforts in trying to conceal.

"Thank you" he answered, and in his simple way he decided to let all the harm Robin had done to their friendship lately slip. This simple, honest 'I'm sorry' had really been all he'd waited for.

Robin had rushed on into the stable. He was pulling the reins of a horse that stood saddled and ready, waiting for some guard no doubt. It was a strong steed, well-bred but not the top of the league. It would take him to Knighton as fast as one could hope for, but would it be fast enough? He put the panic away, forced himself to take things one step at a time, but Marians face kept flashing before his eyes. All the times he had spent missing her and longing for her, their brief encounters in between battles and hardships. The memories were so overwhelming he could hardly carry them all at once.

When he forced the horse out of the stable, he was faced by a picture he should have expected. The streets of Nottingham were moving; a huge buzzing crowd with portions of it slowly twisting and twirling like currents in a pond.

"Robin!" Much said "How do you get a horse through this?! It is impossible"

He studied his master's face and found that it had a grim look, desperate and determined as he'd seen it before. A look to fear, Much thought, a look for enemies to fear. Robin climbed onto the horse, holding the reins so hard his knuckles went white.

"I will make me a way out of here" he said. Then he gave out a long, panic-ridden scream and broke the horse into a gallop. The crowd would just have to move out of his way.

---

"Well" the assassin said as he saw his victim at the top of the stairs, oddly dressed in men's clothes and weapons "I liked you better in a dress"

Marian hadn't expected him to fear her, not really, but the blank look in his face felt so unreal.

"A dress isn't well suited for a situation such as the one we find ourselves in now is it?" she said.

"A lady should always wear a dress. It is your prerogative to die a pretty death, seeming as if you will be so young"

"I will not die today"

"Well, perhaps if you had killed me before I saw you, perhaps then you could have made a run for it before the backup got here"

Backup. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"What backup. I see only you"

"You have escaped me before fair lady" he smiled and bowed a bit "Do you think I will let that happen again? I wouldn't get paid and that would be unfortunate. I have men stationed just in case"

"You lie. You would have brought them here"

"All dressed up in chain mail? My lady, the whole point of backup is that it should back up just in case something happens. It was the wish of the man who employed me. I myself always work alone if I can"

Marian tried not to tremble. It seemed she had been right. This man was employed by someone to assassinate her, and now he had come now to finish off the job that he had failed once. It was a bitter victory to be right about this. Was she to die today? And by who's hand?

"Who is that" she said "The man who employed you?"

"Yes you would like to know that wouldn't you? The victims always do, get preoccupied with this one final mystery. Such a waste of time, I will never tell you"

"Is it the sheriff? Gisbourne? Sir Rodney perhaps? Or is there someone else who wants me dead?"

The assassin smiled at her.

"This is why you didn't kill me. You want to sort this out"

"No. I'm no murderer. As simple as that"

They watched each other across the hall, she on top of the stairs and he down by the fireplace. A pretty noblewoman and a professional assassin formed a strange constellation, and yet here they were.

"Who are you" Marian said "Why have you come? Why do you do this? Why must I die?"

"Who I am?"

"Yes. Does your family starve? Did desperation drive you to this?"

The assassin laughed. This was an interesting victim. He quite liked her, as far as jobs go.

"This is my work" he answered "Nothing more than that. Murder is a habit, the first kill haunts you but then it gets easier. Killing you is no more to me than boiling an egg. I get paid for this, so you are more profitable than the egg, but that is all"

"I am a human being!"

"And there will always be human beings ready to step into your place. You are a noblewoman. You are raised to think that you are special and precious. But death makes no difference between men. Everyone is equal in the grave"

How far they were form each other, Marian thought. Their worlds didn't share any common ground. He didn't value life; there was no humanity in him that she could plead to. His humanity was distorted. Could one get used to murder? And would killing him now make her into a cold detached murderer just like him?

"How do we resolve this?" she said finally.

"Well. You could make a run for it. I would catch up with you and you would die with a dagger in your back. I don't really think that you would like that though; it doesn't really go with your idiom"

"I won't run. Not again"

"Then it's probably easiest that you come down here. There is much more space. We can have a little fight to humour you and then you die in the heat of battle. A pretty little heroine"

Marian felt her heart pound fiercely in her chest. If she succeeded against all odds to win this battle then there would be backup waiting outside for him. Still, what choice did she have?

"Then let it be so" Marian said and started to make her way down the stairs.

---

Smithy and Rob were a bit surprised when people started to move out from the city all of a sudden. It looked like some sort of riot, and surely that couldn't be right.

"Should we close em' doors you think Smithy?"

"Yeah, shut them" Smithy agreed.

With some effort they started to push people back in, or hindering them from moving out, as if they were cattle. The doors in this gate were hinged to open out towards the bridge, a bit of an error in the construction really but then again Nottingham was rarely under attack. They had almost closed the gates when the big wooden doors were thrust back open again with such force that it threw the guards off the bridge. People ran out from every direction, and then He came. The horse looked huge from where Smithy lay on his back, it reared up into the sky and leaped out onto the bridge. The rider had a fierce, terrifying look in his face, his hair blew in the wind and he opened his mouth to give out a wild berserker's scream. Roy could see the man as a silhouette against the sky, the blistering sun lighting up his body and making it sharp and crisp. It was just a couple of seconds but it felt like looking into the apocalypse shaped as a man. Then he disappeared in great big leaps, galloping with speeds that Smithy could swear no mortal horse could possibly manage.

Smithy and Rob watched him as he became smaller and smaller and eventually vanished into the distance. Then they looked at each other with stunned faces.

"Holy shit" Rob said.

"Yeah"

"I really can't believe we missed that hanging!"

---

He made the first move, quick and graceful and unlike anyone that Marian had ever encountered as the night watchman. She threw herself out of the way but felt like she was a fish trying to escape the stream. He used a dagger and she had a sword but that was little help to her now. She decided that her only chance was to keep the distance between them and pray for a solution to fall in her way. It was easier said than done. His moves were fast and unexpected. Did this chase have any effect on him at all? She got more and more tired and her movements became increasingly slower as the hunt continued. Element of surprise, a voice in her head screamed at her. Thus she grabbed hold of the poker that lay in the fire, put one foot on the chair and threw herself towards him. His dagger brushed her side but she used the poker to burn his arm, making him scream and let go of it. Now he is human, she thought, now I have harmed him. He can cry just as I can.

She grabbed the dagger and backed up to the wall, panting for air, as he rose up from the floor.

"Do you think that is my only weapon?" he said, and she shook her head. Of course it wasn't.

"Good" He bent down to pull out new dagger from his boot, his movements slower and less graceful than before. .

Marian saw the opportunity, grabbed hold of a small stool and thrust it into his back with all her force. He fell down, but took her leg as he did so and dragged her down with him. When they hit the floor he knocked her hand so hard into the wood that it made her drop the dagger. He was over her now, heavy and strong, and she felt him twist her own scarf around her neck and pull. Suddenly there was no air. She struggled in vain to get the cloth off her neck while the world around her disappeared into a grey fog…

---

Robin threw himself off the horse when he came to Knighton, and ran into the manor house without stopping to think over the situation and his actions. Sometimes we are in luck. Sometimes a single second makes the whole difference, and that irrational move saved Marian's life. The assassin sat over her body when Robin stormed in and drew his sword. He grabbed the man who held his loved one's throat is such a tight grip and plunged him into the wall.

Marian came to her senses as soon as the pressure was released, and she curled up gasping for air as the fight continued around her. She heard thumping and bashing sounds, things fell into the ground and the two men moaned and screamed. With all the strength she had left in her body she rose up and grabbed the poker that had rolled over the floor and stopped under a chair. She cached Robin's eyes and he nodded to her ever so lightly. Then he forced the assassin to remain still for long enough to allow Marian to come up from behind and give him a blow to the back of his head. The man fell down into the floor with a thud, and this time he stayed down.

The silence in the room was only broken by heavy, fast breathing. Robin and Marian stood exhausted and shocked and watched the man on the floor, his dark well tailored clothes, the strong, tall body that remained unconscious but alive. Then they lifted their heads and watched each other. They were in a mess, sweaty and dishevelled with eyes widened and heaving chests. Robin took some swift steps over to her, crossing the room to draw her into his embrace. They clung to each other as the last people on a sinking ship, shaking from the tension and relief.

"We need to tie him up" Marian mumbled.

Robin nodded, but didn't move. He was unwilling to let her go, so afraid of loosing her once again. This is where she should be, in his arms safe from all harm. Yet she was right, they had to tie him up.

"What is all this commotion!?"

Sir Edward's voice made Robin back away, much like a shy boy who didn't quite know if he was allowed to be this close to his love.

"Father, you are up!"

Marian leaped up the stairs, leaving Robin feeling cold and lonely in the big hall.

"We have cached the killer" she said "And… Oh no the backup! Robin the backup, the guards"

"What backup?"

"He said that he had backup. Guards waiting outside"

Edward and Robin exchanged looks.

"Marian, assassins don't have guards to back them up" Robin said "He lied to you"

"But the noise, there are horses coming" she answered.

They stood silent and listened for a while. She was right. There was a faint sound of horses and clenching iron, and it was drawing nearer. Suddenly the door dashed open, making room for a very breathless and sweaty manservant.

"Much!" Robin said, letting his guard down when he realised who it was "What are you doing here?"

"Master!" Much panted and took in the scene before him "Ah Marian… my lady… Glad to see you… alive… Robin… Fast! Gisbourne… Guards! Hurry!!!"

Much had been unable to follow his master's crazy ride through the crowds, but trustworthy as ever he had made his way to Knighton as fast as humanly possible. On the way there he realised that he was not the only one going that direction, and now the sound of Sir Guy's army closed up on the manor.

"I have to leave, if the sheriff finds me here…" Robin exclaimed when he realised what Much was trying to say.

"Hurry, take the backdoor. I take care of my daughter now"

Robin nodded and gave Marian a final glance. Then the two outlaws threw themselves out of Knighton Hall, much in the same way as they had stormed in only minutes earlier.

---

Sir Guy didn't need to make any inquiries to this thug, the assassin who had tried to murder Marian. He already knew who had employed him. Thus he made sure that the murderer didn't live to see the Nottingham gates. The two of them did share common ground; for the assassin killing was just as easy as boiling an egg and that was true for Sir Guy too. Well, had he know now to boil eggs, that is. He was in agony over this from time to time, the ruthlessness of his own personality, but that was mainly because he felt that it shouldn't be so easy. Even the lack of remorse can be a reason to agonize.

He recalled the scene in Knighton Hall, Marian looking distressed and the assassin unconscious on the floor. Sir Edward had been there as well. His fever seemed to have broken at least a bit. That was good; he should feel happy for Marian's sake. But that kind of emotion was rarely a priority to Sir Guy. Instead he was filled with rage and lust. Robin had saved her, he thought. The outlaw tried to get her back, or had he already won her over? Marian… God how he hated her! Craved her and wanted her but hated her just the same.

Still, he was not going to let anyone kill her like this. And especially not Sir Rodney, that annoying Lord of Merton. Guy remembered well his first encounter with his cheerful nobleman. It had been in the holy land, in a warm and stuffy tent. Guy had suffered from the heat and the sand that forced its way into everything. The food crunched from small stones when he ate and he hated that. Yet Rodney had been filled with joy, praising the sun and the golden views of the desert.

Sir Guy smirked as he reached Rodney's quarters in the castle. He would enjoy this, he thought, and knocked at the heavy door. Rodney opened and smiled when he saw Sir Guy.

"Ah Gisbourne! What interesting turns you forced matters to take today!" he called out "It was immensely much fun. And now the sheriff will be upset with you. I really must thank you, Sir Guy, this can prove to be my bliss!"

"Yes it seems this is your day" Gisbourne answered, still smirking.

Guy's face was dark and victorious when he took out the dagger out from his belt, and plunged it into Sir Rodney's chest. The nobleman had a look of utter surprise when he fell to the floor, but by then Sir Guy had already turned his back to him. Just another day's work, he thought as he made his way down the narrow corridor.

---

Sheriff Vaysey didn't feel all that bad about how things had turned out. Even the best laid plans can fail, and this time everything seemed to have turned out a failure. But he was no man to dwell on misfortunes.

So Robin Hood and his men were still alive. There would be more chances, and he himself had survived this even though he had an arrow pointed at him. He had been right about Robin Hood. Vaysey had a better understanding of this outlaw's nature than his own men had. Once again there was no need to fear Hood. He knew where he had him now.

Then there was Gisbourne's treason. Well, it was interesting to see weakness in this gloomy man. It could prove to be an advantage later on. Sir Guy had murdered the assassin and Sir Rodney, and that was no doubt in Vaysey's interest. Even though Gisbourne didn't know it he had helped the sheriff. Of course Sir Rodney hadn't employed a murderer and tried to have lady Marian killed. That was not his thing at all. It was by far too cunning and quiet. No, that was the way the sheriff did things, and it amused him that Gisbourne hadn't realised as much. Now he wouldn't have to pay the assassin off, and even better, all blame for Sir Bernard's murder fell on a dead man. Vaysey laughed a little bit to himself.

It was true that Marian had survived. One could say that it was another failure. But then again, Sir Bernard was dead and that was good enough. He could not have that cunning Lady Marian marrying a stupid man with land and title and power. It would make her a real threat to him. Now she was just a frail woman again, vulnerable and weak.

Vaysey took a sip of the deep red wine on his desk and leaned back in his chair. No, he thought, this really hadn't turned out bad at all.

* * *

That's it, oly the fluffy epologue to go. 'One ring to bind them' coming up, read on and enjoy.


	9. Epologue: One ring to bind them

Well, the epilogue, all fluffy and cute lol A small part of this is in a oneshot that I have published here as well, a memory. No more of this chattering, here comes the promised fluff.

* * *

Epilogue: One ring to bind them

Marian woke late, surprised that she had slept at all. Her body ached from the fight and tension yesterday, but her father was still unwell and how do you sleep through that? She remembered when her mother fell ill and faded away, how Edward never left his wife's side. Marian had seen it all through cracks in the doors. Now she was older, it was her turn to never leave her father's side as he faded from her. She forced herself to rise from the warm embrace of wool and linen sheets, and made herself ready. They would have let her know, no doubt, if the night had brought on some sort of change in her father's condition. He had seemed a bit better yesterday, but he was still so tired and weary.

She went trough the silent house, but slowed her pace as she came closed in on Edward's room. There were voices, low and friendly, coming from within her father's quarters. She listened for a while, and then gently pushed the door open.

"Robin!"

The surprise must have been painted in her face because the outlaw looked rather amused. He stood with his hands on his hips by Edward's bed, smiling at her. It looked as if he had put some effort into grooming himself before coming here, his clothes clean and the brown hair shining and smooth. The white linen shirt looked crisp to his tanned skin and clung to his body as he moved. Her thoughts made Marian blush so she moved her attention to her father instead. She gave out a surprised gasp as she saw Sir Edward sitting up in the bed.

"Father! Your fever has broken!"

He looked considerably better, still pale but there was a sparkle in his eyes. She went up to him and put her cold hand on his forehead to really make sure this wasn't a wonderful dream. Surely she couldn't be sitting by her father's side this early Sunday morning to find him well when she'd been so sure he was fading from her. And surely her love couldn't be standing by her side with a beaming smile when she'd gotten so used to him bent down by trouble.

"Robin wishes to talk to you Marian" Edward said and took his daughter's hand in his.

"He does?"

"Then you don't mind Edward?" Robin asked.

"No, no, take her. I need rest and she needs some fresh air"

Then he turned to Marian and added:

"You better get ready. Robin can fetch your horse"

"Fetch my horse? Are we going somewhere? Robin, where are we going?"

"Not far. Get ready"

He put a hand on her back and leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek, looking eager and teasing. She tried to not seem too excited, this all felt like some sort of conspiracy and it tasted just a little bit of the old days. Things happened over her head, getting ready to strike down on her like predatory birds. She really didn't like surprises but it was true that some were better than others. She smiled at the two men and went into her room, calling on the maid as she did so. What on earth was Robin up to now?

---

Marian started to realise where they were heading after about twenty minutes on the horseback, and it made her halt the grey steed.

"Robin I don't go there" she said.

He turned in his saddle and glanced back at her.

"You used to go there all the time"

"But that was before"

"And now it's after and we are going there again. I stole that place from you and now I'm giving it back"

She felt her heart bounce, making it impossible not to smile, and decided to give in to his wish. As they came down towards forest glade she was surprised to find that it seemed like yesterday she'd been there. Everything was so familiar, the golden grass under the big oak, the grey water surface of the creek and the trees that seemed to embrace the glade and protect it from all harm. This had been their place, they used to come there all the time as young lovers, to talk and play and kiss. Then he'd brought her there once to tell her that he was leaving her and she never went back there again. The memory was still so vivid to Marian, and now it came back again, haunting her.

"_Marian, I am so sorry"_

_She had screamed and shouted and now this was all there was. He pleaded her for forgiveness, used his puppy eyes to get her where he wanted. She would not give in; this was the time to stand her ground. Love was not enough, she thought, he didn't love her enough. It was almost impossible to grasp. The ring on her finger felt like a mockery, it taunted her. Fool! A fool she had been to trust in his words, and vain to think that it her love was all that he needed. She twisted and pulled the ring to get it off; the gold was warm from her body heat and burned her skin now that her heart was frozen. When it finally came off she held it in her hand for a while, watched it laugh at her. She looked at the boy before her, the one she had expected to spend her life with, to love and be loved. He was still beautiful, still made her foolish heart leap and spin in joy. She clenched her hand around the ring so hard that her knuckles went white. Then she threw it on him, watched it hit him in the forehead and bounce down into the green spring-grass. He looked hurt, as if it was she that had shattered his life into pieces. _

"_This was our place" she said, watching the serenity of the glade where she had been so happy "Now you have stolen it from me. I hate you" _

_The big oak tree where he had carved their names in Latin - such a show-off he was! – pointed its ancient branches at her as she walked away. This was it. This was the end of the world as she knew it, and now she turned her back on it all. _

When Marian lifted her head, escaping from the memory that played on repeat in her mind, she saw that Robin was watching her. Not a boy anymore, a man with a concerned compassionate look in his eyes. His emotions on the surface, she thought, carrying them like a cloak rather than keeping everything on the inside. Grown up.

"Marian, I am sorry" he said, forming an odd echo to her reminiscence.

When he stood like that, asking her for forgiveness five years later on the same place, it was like being thrown back in time. But her feelings were different now. She didn't feel resentful towards him, simply a bit indulgent towards the young Robin and Marian. The way they had acted, the mistakes they had made. She walked out into the glade, watching the grass beneath her feet.

"Do you think it is still here?" she said, and looked over to him with a faint smile "Or did you pick it up?"

He remained silent, smiling at her, and then he came up to take her hand and lead her into the shadow under the oak tree.

"I am sorry" he continued, holding her hand ever so lightly in his and caressing it "About leaving, about being away from you still. About not being here for you when your father was ill, for making your life into such a mess and always disappearing into the forest"

"It is the way things are" Marian said, her voice thick with emotion. She wondered if he could feel her heart pound, how her body trembled at his touch.

"And maybe things will never be different. If the king doesn't come back…"

"… He will come back. He must"

She stepped closer to him in an effort to reassure him, give him comfort.

"But he might not Marian" Robin said and grabbed her shoulders "And if he doesn't then both our lives will be… It won't be what we dreamed of"

He took her face in his hands, tilting her head up to his and watched her. Her beauty threw him off what he was trying to say, it overwhelmed him to be this close to her. To feel her breathe, the heat of her body, to sense that she lived still. He wanted to kiss her and touch her, but right now talking was more important. And everything she said was wonderful, and interesting, and intelligent. He could be happy just listening to her voice; she was his bold, clever, compassionate lady. He tried to gather his thoughts again, rip them away from her lips and smooth skin. He felt himself shiver with anticipation and fear for her reaction to what he was going to say.

"This will never be easy" he continued "It will hurt. It will cost us, it will cost you so much. I can't ask you to be mine, yet you must be mine. Marian, you must! I don't know what to do without you"

"Robin…"

"Shush, let me speak. It is your prerogative to decline and say no. I have nothing to offer you but my life and my love… and this…"

He bent down to pick something up from his pouch. Marian watched him, his beautiful features oddly worried and happy at the same time. He looked so young, so much like a wonderful boy in a man's body. She couldn't help her smile and then she saw what he was holding in his hand. It made her twitch and gasp with surprise.

Robin knew that Marian didn't like surprises. But there are some that are better than others. And she liked this surprise, he could tell. The heavy gold ring in his hand still had their names written over the surface.

"This ring" Robin said "has been to the holy land. It has travelled across the world and yet it has come back to you. Please don't throw it back into the ground again"

It was the same ring. It didn't mock Marian anymore, it didn't taunt her. Instead it was filled with the love and promises that it has been intended to carry.

"You took it with you?!"

"I did. Marian, I brought you with me"

She just watched the ring in his hand, amazed and lost for words when faced with this simple expression of a love she thought she lost so long ago. She shook her head.

"Please don't shake your head. I know you can't carry it out in the open, but will you take it? Will you take… me… this outlaw. This fool. Will you love him? Because he does love you so very, very much. More than I can ever tell you Marian"

She took the ring. It felt heavy and cold in her palm, just an object but yet so much more. It was a promise and a commitment. She felt so dizzy, the world was spinning around her. Marian's body was not her body, her mind was not her mind.

She stepped into Robin's arms and gave him a deep, almost violent kiss that took him with surprise and nearly threw him off his feet. It was the kind of passionate kiss that fairy tales never talk about, filled with raw lust and roaring love. They pushed each other around in a wild dance, fighting to get the upper hand. Then Robin pressed her back to the oak tree, calming down the kiss into something softer, panting for air and touching her trembling body. His chest heaved as Marian gently put her hand to it, feeling the pounding heart beneath the surface. Her heart, she thought, this throbbing heart belonged to her.

Robin calmed down, leaning his forehead to hers and smiling in between the fast shivering breaths.

"Marian" he said, his voice was deep and thick "What ever have you done this five years to learn how to kiss like that?!"

She couldn't help giggling. She would have liked to scream and shout with joy, in this moment there were no troubles left in the world. Her smile made her irresistible, Robin thought, and braided his fingers into her hair. It looked rather messy but he liked that. He leaned down and gave her another deep kiss.

Marian withdrew a bit from his embrace. Then she pushed the ring over her finger, surprised to find that it still fit as if it had never left her hand. They stood still for a while and watched it, trying to fully grasp what it meant that it was there once again.

"As to your question, that means yes" Marian said, looking somewhat shy and blushing.

Robin's face broke into a beaming smile, the relief made him laugh. Had it really been this tense last time? Had she really been this wonderful and amazing and held his entire life in her warm hands? He hugged her tight, lifting her up a bit from the ground as he did so. This was their place once again.

They walked back to Knighton Hall, leading the horses and trying to make this moment last as long as possible. As they strolled side by side they glanced at each other, recording every change that time had done to them since they were last this close. Marian had always loved the way his hair curled up in his neck in tender locks, making him look somewhat frail and vulnerable. Robin thought he had never seen anyone with brighter eyes, and the way her back curved made him feel dizzy and excited. Both knew that he had to return to his men and she had to be by her father's side. This would not be easy this time around, they would break and hurt and long for each other. Maybe things would never be resolved, and then the price of their love would prove to be high. But they had made their choice.

"This is it" Marian said as they reached her home.

"So it seems"

"You will be back soon?"

"Whenever I can" he reassured her, and gave her a final tender kiss.

This was all turning out to be so very complicated, Marian thought as the lush green leaves of Sherwood Forest closed behind her betrothed.

… But she could live with that.

* * *

Awww the story is finished! There is a follow up to it, but I might M-rate that one due to references to sex (though no actual deflowering going on) and violence.

Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and feel free to put in a final comment .

Love/ Trix


End file.
